


Выходные с кроликом Джеком

by SlajaSajka



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlajaSajka/pseuds/SlajaSajka
Summary: — Моррисон? — снова зовет Гейб, искренне сомневаясь в собственном рассудке. — Это ты? Тихо! Пискни два раза, если это ты.— Пи-пи! — послушно отзывается кролик и тяжело вздыхает, боднув Гейба под подбородок.И совершенно офигенная иллюстрация от Рыси https://catulus208.tumblr.com/post/636410590659837952/bunny-jack-finally-ive-drawn-this-comics-and-i Спасибо *миллион сердечек*
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Пятница

— Чисто, — сообщает Джек, тяжело вздохнув.

— Объект захвачен, — подводит итоги Ана. — И ничего мы тут не нашли. 

— Ну не скажи. То, что искали, мы все же нашли. Оружие вон, жилые помещения, пусть и пустые. — Гейб пинает кучу белья, валяющуюся на полу, оглядывает комнату и опускает дробовики. — Хотя люди были бы лучше, конечно. 

— На людей мы и не рассчитывали, — отзывается Райн. 

— Но было бы приятно их тут обнаружить.

— Отставить треп в эфире! 

Джек, как всегда, портит окружающим настроение, ну да должность у него такая, что поделаешь. Он и забрался дальше всех. Пока Гейб с Райном шарахались по первому этажу, а Торб с Ляо по второму, Джек осмотрел два уровня подвала в одиночку. Тоже как всегда: вечно в первых рядах, грудью на амбразуру и ну и так далее. Гейба это бесит до кровавых кругов перед глазами. Уже больше двадцати лет бесит, но куда же деваться? 

Никуда, правильно. 

— Что-то он в последнее время злой. Не знаешь, что случилось? — спрашивает Райн и заглядывает в шкаф. В шкафу печально, пыльно и пусто, только на самой верхней полке лежит скомканная серая футболка. 

— Не знаю. А должен? 

— Вы же друзья. 

— С тобой вы вроде тоже друзья, нет?

— Но с тобой он дружит дольше.

Гейб закатывает глаза, оставляя слова Райна без ответа, и убредает в соседнюю комнату. Там тоже пусто, даже белья нет и забытой одежды. Банда знала, что за ней следят, и успела убраться с базы раньше, чем Джек ее нашел. 

Причина его плохого настроения может крыться именно в этом: он давно охотится за этими ушлепками и все никак их не поймает. Ну или в том, что он устал и хочет в отпуск. Или в том, что где-нибудь там в Боливии партия левых радикалистов набрала больше трех процентов голосов на выборах и теперь пройдет в парламент, а это значит, что по стране прокатится волна протестов и погромов, и Overwatch потом это все разгребать. Года через два так. 

Джека часто волнует что-нибудь вот подобное, причем позже оказывается, что он молодец, был прав, вовремя предпринял определенные шаги и справиться с проблемой будет просто и ненапряжно. 

В третьей комнате Гейба догоняет Райн. Они сюда уже заходили, но осмотреть помещения еще раз все равно стоит. Мало ли что они пропустили при беглом осмотре, вдруг найдется что-нибудь интересное. Чей-нибудь дневник, в котором расписаны планы банды на ближайшие пятнадцать лет. Или список ее членов, с адресами, полными биографическими данными и актуальным положением. 

Джек немножко умрет от счастья, если вручить ему такой подарок. 

Увы, в комнатах пусто. Блекло-зеленые стены навевают тоску, скрипящие под ногами доски пола, кажется, вот-вот с грохотом провалятся, и Гейб, матерясь, рухнет Джеку прямо на голову. Вот радость-то будет неземная, а. 

Вообще базу вряд ли эвакуировали в спешке, она слишком чистая для панических сборов. На ней почти ничего нет, кроме мелочей, причем часть из них наверняка забыли потому, что не заметили, вон как свернутый в трубку лист бумаги на шкафу, например. Гейб видит его, потому что высокий, а если здесь жил кто-то маленький, то запросто мог и не найти. Особенно если эта бумага принадлежала не ему.

Гейб снимает ее со шкафа, разворачивает, любуется несколько секунд портретом очень красивой молодой женщины и отбрасывает его на кровать. Младшие агенты все равно прочешут здание с чердака до подвала, и рисунок заберут тоже. Есть ли в нем что-то важное, определят уже в штабе, а пока не стоит заморачиваться. 

Тут пыльно, конечно, но не так, как бывает в долго стоящих пустыми помещениях. Вот на подоконнике, например, явно находилось что-то круглое, может, бутылка или ваза какая-нибудь, и след от нее чистый, а вокруг немного пыли.

Они ушли дня два-три назад, не больше. И, ну если верить следам шин — шин, боже мой! какая лютая древность! — в высохшей грязи, люди отправились куда-то на север. Их не так сложно разыскать, и, скорее всего, Джек сейчас выберется из подвала, отправит сюда младших агентов, а сам пойдет по следу. 

Почему-то Гейб представляет его себе в виде таксы, одетой в плащ и броню и с умным видом обнюхивающей грязь. Уши вздрагивают, нос-пуговка шевелится, хвост напряжен и вытянут вверх, как прядка у Джека на макушке.

Не картинка — а прелесть, даже жаль, что такое не увидишь вживую. 

Ладно, дальше.

В следующей комнате тоже пусто, зато на стене виден более темный прямоугольник, как будто тут что-то висело. Все это — лишние детали, которые Гейбу никуда не уперлись, но нужно же и ему с Райном чем-то заниматься, пока его коммандерство исследует очередной подвал. 

— Нашли что-нибудь? — интересуется Джек, как всегда очень кстати. Вспомнишь начальство — вот и оно, ага. 

— Нет, — отзываются Гейб и Торб одновременно. 

— Прекрасно. Сбор у джета через семь минут. 

Через семь так через семь, зато потом им может перепасть что-нибудь не такое адски скучное, как штурм покинутого здания, в котором даже бомбу никакую не оставили. 

— И все-таки у него что-то случилось, — сообщает Гейбу Райн. — Ты б спросил, что ли. Вдруг ему помочь как-то надо. 

— Ты уверен, что ему надо помогать? Обычно Джек говорит, когда ему что-то надо. И очень не любит, когда кто-то сует нос в его дела. 

После этих слов Гейб чувствует себя скотиной, особенно если учесть, как укоризненно Райн на него смотрит. Но, с другой стороны, Джек никогда не молчит о проблемах и ненавидит, когда к нему лезут в душу. Даже Ану он от этого отучил, а Гейбу так вообще бессмысленно соваться. 

Ну и да, с ним что-то не то в последние дни, он не то чтобы нервный, скорее напряженный какой-то, чуть более резкий и в высказываниях, и в движениях, но причин этому может быть миллион, и приставать с вопросами не стоит.

Хотя и Гейб беспокоится тоже, Джек-то у них один. 

— Ладно, я спрошу, — вздыхает он, выбираясь в коридор. — Завтра… Нет, послезавтра. 

Завтра у него свидание с божественно прекрасной Мариной, старшим аналитиком Overwatch, так что Джек подождет. Вряд ли его проблема возьмет и за день исчезнет, а вот Марина — вполне. Гейбу понадобилось почти три месяца ухаживаний и всяких извращений вроде внезапных подарков и цветов прямо на рабочем месте, пока она милостиво согласилась не пойти с ним в ресторан, так что… 

Здание вздрагивает, тяжело, как человек от сильного испуга, с потолка сыплется известка, а со стен краска, одно из окон печально звенит и вываливается наружу.

Значит, бомба все же была… 

— Эпицентр взрыва находится в подвале, — мертвым голосом сообщает Ана. — Джек не выходит на связь и пропал с радара. 

Они ведь просканировали все здание, включая подвал, и ничего не нашли! Никаких следов взрывчатки, ничего, что могло бы взлететь на воздух, да еще и так, чтобы все здание пошатнулось. 

И все же что-то там было, и оно убило Джека — нет! Оно повредило его передатчик, и Джек жив, жив, жив...

Гейб думает об этом, пока мчится по лестнице вниз, потом по коридору под команды Аны — прямо, прямо, налево, прямо, — и очень не хочет верить в то, что Джек погиб.

Он ведь умный, и хитрый, и сильный, и умеет видеть проблемы задолго до того, как они появляются. Он заметил бы бомбу, успел бы убежать, потому что он быстрый, и… 

Гейб почти видит перед собой залитый кровью пол и растерзанное тело, в котором невозможно узнать Джека. Почти чувствует, как под подошвами ботинок хлюпают вывернутые из живота внутренние органы, почти слышит запах смерти — и удивляется, ничего этого не обнаружив.

Вообще ничего не обнаружив. В последней точке связи Джека никого нет, комната, которая была эпицентром взрыва, выглядит обычной, разве что грязной и заставленной какими-то ящиками. 

— Гейб? — зовет его Ана. — Что там? 

Ей страшно, и это явно слышно, и Гейб торопится ее успокоить:

— Ничего. И никого. 

Это странно, потому что взрыв ведь точно случился, вон у Гейба в волосах до сих пор торчат куски краски, как и в бороде Райна, подоспевшего следом за ним.

И Джек тут тоже находился, потому что Ана не ошибается, радар тоже. 

Но Джека нет, трупа нет, никого нет.

Как так? 

Взрыв, имеющий достаточно мощности, чтобы полностью уничтожить тело, разнес бы все здание, а оно стоит. 

Может быть, тут открывался телепорт? Но они обычно имеют запах озона, а в комнате пахнет только пылью и каким-то зверьем. 

Гейб оглядывается, принюхивается, вертит головой, смотрит на потолок, но Джека нет. Куда он делся, черт бы его побрал, а? 

— Ана, ты уверена, что он был тут? — осторожно интересуется Райн. 

— Абсолютно! — от ответного рявка Гейб на секунду глохнет. — Можешь прийти посмотреть сам! Он был в том помещении, в котором вы сейчас находитесь. 

— Я все равно посмотрю в соседних, — вздыхает Райн миролюбиво. — Возможно, он успел уйти и теперь лежит где-нибудь без сознания, а передатчик просто сломался. 

Хотелось бы в это верить. Впрочем, Гейб не идет с Райном вместе, а вместо этого внимательно оглядывает комнату еще раз.

Ящики, в них… пусто, пусто, какие-то тряпки, снова пусто, просроченные лекарства, опять пусто, автоматы древней, как дерьмо мамонта, модели. И никакого Джека, что характерно. Впрочем, он и не поместился бы. 

— Джек? — зовет Гейб. 

В ответ раздается тихий писк из дальнего угла. В нем копошится что-то белое. Плесень?.. 

— Джек?

Писк становится настойчивей. Что такое там возмущается? Вытащив дробовик из чехла — ну на всякий случай, ага, — Гейб подкрадывается туда, присматривается и очень сильно удивляется. 

В углу, местами спрятавшись под тряпку, сидит крохотный кролик, рыжий, ушастый, голубоглазый и очень напуганный. 

Откуда он тут взялся?.. 

Да и он, видимо, ручной, услышал человеческий голос и отозвался. Может быть, это животное кого-нибудь из местных обитателей. Правда, кролик на полувоенной базе — это что-то из области фантастики, но, с другой стороны, банда — это не армия, и мало ли кого могли держать дома его члены. 

— Ну привет, малыш, — очень вежливо и ласково здоровается со зверем Гейб, протягивает ему раскрытую ладонь, и кролик, что странно, обнюхивает его пальцы, косится на него левым глазом и залезает на руку. Вздыхает, чихает, трясет головой, топчется, пока Гейб поднимается на ноги, а потом уверенно усаживается на попу и выдает целую серию попискиваний. 

— Извини, малыш, я тебя не понимаю, — вздыхает Гейб и зачем-то спрашивает: — Ты не видел тут Джека? Он такой большой, красивый и голубоглазый. В плаще и с винтовкой раз в тридцать больше тебя.

М-да. Гейб видимо рехнулся, раз разговаривает с животным, когда нужно искать Джека. 

— Никого нет, — сообщает Райн из дверного проема. — Что там у тебя? Ты пробовал его звать? 

— Пробовал, он не отзывается. А у меня кролик, смотри. 

Райн удивляется. Очень сильно удивляется, а кролик таращится на него в ответ правым глазом и что-то пищит. Ну то есть его писк чем-то напоминает человеческую речь, вон паузы между словами есть и интонации какие-то мелькают. Матерные в основном. 

— Кролик, ну надо же. Из него можно сделать жаркое! У нас дома на Рождество всегда делали жаркое из кроликов! 

Райн тянется к нему, и зверь, отчаянно взвизгнув, удирает по руке Гейба наверх, прячется в капюшон и припадочно трясется там.

— Он тебе на один зуб, оставь зверя в покое! — Гейб отходит на пару шагов назад и зовет снова: — Джек? 

Кролик встряхивается, выбирается обратно ему на плечо и говорит: 

— Пи-и! 

Эм, что? Его зовут Джек, наверное. Правда, Гейб ни разу не слышал, чтобы кролики были умными, но имя свое они, по идее, знают. Он пробует еще раз: 

— Джек?.. 

— Пи-и!

Кролик подпрыгивает, лезет носом и ушами Гейбу в ухо, пищит все отчаяннее, как будто пробует что-то сказать, но, боже, это же бред, да? 

Райн смотрит на них, как будто увидел привидение. Глаза выпучены, рот открыт, на лице ужас. 

— Моррисон? — снова зовет Гейб, искренне сомневаясь в собственном рассудке. — Это ты? Тихо! Пискни два раза, если это ты. 

— Пи-пи! — послушно отзывается кролик и тяжело вздыхает, боднув Гейба под подбородок. 

— Мне весь показалось, что он тебе ответил, да? — ласково спрашивает Райн. 

Гейб озадаченно моргает, пересаживает кролика на ладонь и пристально смотрит ему в глаз. Показалось все же, да. Не могло не показаться. 

Кролик очень выразительно таращится на него в ответ и снова два раза пищит. И еще кивает так, что уши летают вверх-вниз. И подпрыгивает, а потом кусает Гейба за большой палец и пищит опять. 

— Что у вас там? Нашли? — зовет их Ана. 

— Пи-пи, — соглашается кролик. 

— Да нет, Райн, не показалось, — вздыхает Гейб. — Джек, если ты Джек… хм. Станцуй что-нибудь?

Кролик закатывает глаза, словно сомневается в умственных способностях окружающих, после чего ложится головой на передние лапы и вертит попой. Осмысленно так вертит, два раза вправо, два раза влево. Похоже, он танцует, ага. То есть он — Джек. Вот это рыжее, ушастое, крохотное недоразумение — это Джек. 

Гейб улыбается, разглядывая кроличьи танцы на своей ладони, потом тихо хрюкает, потом ржет в полный голос, да так, что с трудом удерживается на ногах. 

Райн посмеивается тоже, но не настолько активно. 

Или Гейб просто рехнулся? Он слышал, что так бывает, когда люди видят что-нибудь, что не в состоянии перенести, и вместо того, чтобы там смириться и страдать, начинают наблюдать что-то вообще левое. Вот так Гейб обнаружил не пустую комнату, а Джека, разодранного бомбой на гуляш, быстренько рехнулся и принял, ну скажем, его оторванную кисть за кролика.

Правда, в эту картину несколько не пишется Райн, но тот мог свихнуться. Нужно как-нибудь проверить, реально ли все то, что сейчас происходит, и Гейб подносит ладонь с кроликом к лицу, вглядывается в несколько удивленную мордочку, гладит пальцем мягкий бок. Ощущения вроде как самые настоящие, хотя из-за перчатки не почувствуешь гладкость шерсти, например. 

Нужно еще что-нибудь, но что? Не щипать же себя, в конце концов. И Райна не спросишь, он ведь тоже возможно не особо нормален. Так что Гейб оглядывается зачем-то, снова смотрит на кролика-Джека и получает лапой по носу. 

Это зверски больно, потому что у пушистой милой крохи почему-то есть острые, как у кота, когти, и этими когтями Джек оставляет на левой ноздре Гейба три длинных пореза. 

Кроме того у него есть мелкие, острые зубки, как у пираньи. Это Гейб обнаруживает, когда Джек вдруг оскаливается и злобно так шипит, вздыбив шерсть и прижав к спине уши.

Вот тебе и кролик. Мутант самый настоящий, ужас-то какой.

Впрочем, это же Джек, каким он мог стать, собственно. Он и в жизни такой же: и на первый, и на второй, и на третий взгляд милейший парень, улыбчивый, впитавший в себя все солнце кукурузных полей Индианы и сельскую беззаботность и наивность. Гейб знаком с достаточным количеством людей, считавших, что это все — правда. А на самом же деле Джек был и остается умной, хитрой, изворотливой, проницательной и жестокой сволочью, совершенно не стеснявшейся топить тех, кто ему неудобен, зачем-то решил перейти дорогу драгоценнейшей Overwatch или угрожать миру во всем мире. Наверное, Гейб до сих пор единственный, кто видит весь замаскированный улыбкой и голубыми глазами ужас. Но ему это абсолютно не мешает. 

— Не дерись, — рявкает он на Джека, снова покушающегося на его нос, перехватывает лапу в замахе и, стараясь не слишком сильно сжать, опускает ее обратно на свою ладонь. — Я тебе верю, не злись. Но это же и в самом деле смешно, Джеки. 

— Ну что там у вас? — нервно зовет их Ана. — Где Джек? 

— Здесь, — вздыхает Гейб. — Мы сейчас придем. Вызывай сюда младших агентов, чтобы разобрали все до фундамента. И о чем угодно подозрительном, даже просто странном, нужно докладывать. 

Ана задумчиво хмыкает и интересуется ехидно:

— С каких пор ты получил полномочия на такие приказы, Рейес? 

Разозлиться бы — Ана уверенно пнула его по больному месту, — но сидящий на его ладони Джек кивает и уверенно пищит два раза. Видимо, это означает "да", так что Гейб отвечает не менее ехидно: 

— Скоро увидишь, дорогая. Собирай всех, нам нужно улетать отсюда, и быстрее. 

Или остаться, чтобы понять, что с Джеком случилось и как сделать его обратно человеком? Это было бы логично, что Гейб уверен: ничего они тут не найдут. 

Так что надо домой — и там уже думать дальше. 

— Можно я его подержу? — умильно гудит Райн и тут же получает свою порцию шипения и оскаленных зубов. Правда, его это не особо пугает: — Джек, ну ты же такой миленький. Иди сюда. 

Миленький Джек продолжает шипеть и пятится попой по руке Гейба к плечу. Цепляется за ткань когтями, как обезьяна, добирается до локтя, резко разворачивается и удирает в капюшон. 

— Видимо, это означает "нет", — разводит руками Гейб. — Прости. 

Вообще, в том, что кролик имеет когти и такие зубы, нет ничего нормального, но если учесть, что этот кролик на самом деле человек, то все вопросы как-то отпадают. 

Джек ерзает в его капюшоне, попискивает иногда, устраивается поудобнее, наверное, вылезает, опирается лапами о плечо и пристраивает на них голову. Его уши щекочут Гейбу шею всю дорогу до джета, и это забавно, как и то, что Джек вдруг начинает тихонько урчать. Просто не зверь, а целый зоопарк. 

Кошки вроде как урчат не только когда им все нравится, но и когда злятся. Жалко, что прямо сейчас на него не посмотришь, ну да ладно, до джета осталось не так долго, а потом можно будет хоть обсмотреться. 

Торб и Ляо встречают их у входа, Джек за секунду до этого ныряет обратно и замирает в капюшоне сусликом, чем опять ужасно смешит Гейба, но на этот раз успокоиться получается быстро. 

— Где Джек? — требовательно спрашивает Ана, появившись на рампе и уперев руки в бока. 

— Взлетаем, домой, — командует вместо ответа Гейб. — Немедленно. Джек с нами, не переживай.

Ему почему-то хочется убраться отсюда побыстрее. Хотя понятно почему: где-то тут шляется то, что превратило Джека в кролика. Или какие-нибудь там экспериментальные бактерии летают, или еще что-нибудь такое. Правда, Гейб, если бы они были, давно бы уже надышался и превратился, но… Если вдруг у этой… магии отложенный срок действия и превратятся они все, то лучше им в этот момент находиться в джете, летящем на базу. Дома кто-нибудь разберется — ну или нет, тоже возможно. В любом случае на базе в виварии будет приятнее, чем в лесу. 

Ана его слушается, как это ни странно. Поднимает рампу, дождавшись, пока команда окажется внутри, включает автопилот и садится в кресло, вопросительно выгнув бровь: 

— Ну и? 

Гейб садится тоже, трет руками лицо и вздыхает: 

— Джек здесь. — И предупреждает: — Не вздумай кусать меня за палец!

Ана, Ляо и Торб вытаращиваются на него так, словно он вдруг сообщил, что уходит в монахи. Райн отчетливо хмыкает, падает на сиденье и ставит перед собой молот. От Джека защищаться, видимо. 

Гейб же, вздохнув еще раз, засовывает руку в капюшон, вынимает оттуда Джека, смешно машущего в воздуха лапами, и опускает его на пол. 

— Это что? — удивляется Торб. — Где ты нашел кролика и зачем ты притащил его с собой? Он же наверняка больной и заразный. 

Джек невозмутимо лупает глазищами и совсем не торопится матом объяснять Торбу, кто именно тут заразный и больной. И вообще ведет себя как обычный кролик: вертит башкой, шевелит ушами, принюхиваются к чему-то на стыке металлических плит. 

Гейб на мгновение пугается опять: а вдруг ему все же показалось? Вдруг это не Джек, а просто кролик? Или не кролик, а там… ступня. Он скашивает глаза на собственный нос, видит там кровоточащие царапины, однако это не успокаивает.

Джек, выждав зачем-то пару секунд, разражается речью. Нет, не так — Речью! С большой буквы и с восклицательным знаком. В его нормальном виде такое выглядело страшно. Джек никогда не повышал голоса и не позволял себе лишних эмоций, разговаривал ровно и тихо, но окружающие мечтали слиться с обстановкой, провалиться сквозь землю или, еще лучше, никогда не рождаться, лишь бы не слышать этого и не видеть. Гейб — и тот иногда пугался, несмотря на то, что помнит Джека совсем молоденьким и не таким вот грозным.

Сейчас Джек выглядит мило и очаровательно — и немного смешно. Он пищит, и в его писке явно слышатся метафоры и гиперболы, цветистые сравнения, антитезы и аллюзии, щедро пересыпанные многоэтажными матерными конструкциями. Жаль даже, что нихрена не понятно. 

Джек носится по полу между ними всеми, подпрыгивает, садится на задние лапы, задирает передние, машет хвостиком-пимпой и ушами, шевелит носом — и пищит, пищит, пищит, пока не выдыхается и не валится без сил Гейбу на носок ботинка. 

Первые секунды после его падения в джете царит ошалелая тишина, и шелеста двигателей в ней не слышно, но… Первым не выдерживает Торб, хрюкает, хлопает себя по колену и заходится радостным гоготом, через мгновение к нему присоединяется Райн, Ляо деликатно прячет лицо в ладонях, но, судя по тому, как трясутся его плечи, и ему смешно, а Ана, обалдело моргнув, складывается пополам, утыкается носом в колени и подвывает оттуда, словно она баньши. 

Не смеется только Гейб, но это стоит ему нечеловеческих усилий. Впрочем, они себя оправдывают. Джек поднимает голову и оглядывается, обиженно пищит что-то явно неприятное, взбирается по штанине Гейба к нему на колени, залезает под куртку, потом под футболку, вытащив ее из штанов, и притихает у бока, периодически вздрагивая. 

— Один я тебя и люблю, Джек, — сообщает ему Гейб, погладив прямо через ткань. 

Маленький пушистый комок, спрятавшийся у Гейба под ребрами, вздрагивает снова, чем-то щекотно касается кожи и замирает окончательно. Гейб ладонью, даже через одежду, чувствует как бешено колотится его сердце, и вдруг осознает, что Джеку, наверное, нечеловечески страшно. 

Уйти на простую операцию обычным собой — и превратиться в животное, причем они ведь не знают, как именно это произошло и возможно ли обратное превращение. Если нет, то Джек останется кроликом навсегда, проживет пару лет, возможно утратив и разум, и умрет, так ничего и не поняв. Это жутко, а они, гады, смеются. Фу, стыдно. 

Гейб прижимает его к себе чуть сильнее и гладит пальцем. Правда, неизвестно какую именно часть Джека он гладит, но это и не особо важно. Джек, тихонько пискнув, трогает его лапой и вытягивается сосиской вдоль тела, попав не то мордой, не то хвостом в пупок. Выглядеть это должно так себе, но Гейбу как-то без разницы. Пока все остальные пытаются проржаться, он гладит Джека по спине, а Джек в ответ нет-нет да запускает ему в кожу когти. Не самое приятное ощущение, но нормально. Правда, кролики, скорее всего, ведут себя как-то по-другому, но это же Джек. Он даже в виде кролика не может быть нормальным. 

Гейб сползает в своем кресле пониже, расслабляется, стараясь не хихикать слишком уж припадочно, пока Джек перебирается ему на живот и укладывается там, но не получается: щекотно. Однако в командном истерически громком хохоте его все равно не слышно, а улегшийся Джек окончательно перестает дрожать и осторожно лижет Гейба куда-то под ребра. Ну, наверное, лижет — коже становится мокро и еще более щекотно, но под курткой один хрен не разглядишь. 

И Гейбу хочется погладить его нормально, но на любую попытку вытащить его наружу Джек начинает шипеть и царапаться. Если учесть, что у Гейба завтра свидание, которое, чем черт не шутит, имеет все шансы из ресторана переместиться в постель, то царапины на пузе будут явно лишними. Не станет же он объяснять шикарной Марине, что вот это вот — работа их любимейшего коммандера. Гейб и не успеет сказать, что коммандер превратился в кролика и ничего такого в виду не имелось, как Марина уйдет, сообщив напоследок, что изменять коммандеру — плохая идея. Джека ведь все любят и заботятся о нем, даже тогда, когда ему это совсем не нужно. И Гейб бы не изменял, если бы… Ну да ладно, давно уже неважно. 

— О боги, — тихонько всхлипывает Ана, выпрямляется, стирает с лица слезы и заливается снова. — Ох черт. Джек? Джек, это в самом деле ты? 

Джек возмущенно пищит и затихает. 

— Ну он танцевал, когда Гейб сказал станцевать, — сообщает Райн. — Попой так туда-сюда…

Это повергает остальных в новый приступ хохота, и даже Гейб, не сдержавшись, хмыкает. Зрелище было очаровательнейшее. Интересно, а снова Джек так сделает, если попросить? И записать видео, чтобы потом было чем шантажировать его суровое коммандерство. 

Которое, кстати, само виновато в том, что оно превратилось в кролика в одиночестве. Четыре месяца назад — очередной роман Гейба как раз приближался к свадьбе с неотвратимостью катка — Джек вдруг заявил, что напарник ему не нужен. Не потому что он такой крутой, а потому если что-то случится одновременно и с ним, и с Гейбом, то Overwatch останется обезглавленной, а допустить такое в родной и трепетно обожаемой организации Джек не мог, конечно же. 

Ана попробовала было возразить, что помимо Гейба есть еще и Райн, и Торб, и она сама, в конце концов, ну или кто-то из младших агентов, но Джек не согласился. Райна невозможно использовать там, где нужна высокая мобильность, у Торба другие задачи, Ана нужнее как снайпер — и как заместитель, — а младшие агенты слишком неопытные, и следить за ними — это лишняя трата нервов. 

Гейб обиделся и две недели с ним не разговаривал, ну если только по работе. И нихрена это не помогло. Джек внес его во все возможные бумажки преемником, начал объяснять потихоньку, как и что работает. Гейб с воем убежал от него, когда Джек развернул схему передачи и отмывания денег между крупными концернами и принялся рассказывать, как все это можно использовать на пользу Overwatch. 

Потом Гейб довольно долго убеждал его, что не хочет руководить, впиши кого-нибудь другого и давай снова нормально работать вместе, но на Джека это не действовало. Как и аргументы о том, что вот такая самоубийственная самоотверженность никак не пойдет на пользу его детищу. 

Правда, надо отдать ему должное, Джек стал заметно осторожнее и перестал — почти… — пытаться самоликвидироваться в первых рядах, но все равно, все равно. Вон в кролика превратился, и никакая осторожность не помогла.

А был бы Гейб рядом, может, и не случилось бы ничего. 

Или в кроликов они превратились бы оба, а потом романтично жрали бы один капустный лист на двоих, ага. 

Роман Гейба, кстати, закончился не свадьбой, а бурным расставанием, со скандалом, битьем посуды и швырянием в Гейба ваз. Некрасиво получилось, в общем. Хорошо, что ни Джек, ни его шикарная, но бесящая Гейба до трясучки Кьяра при этом не присутствовали, а Ана с Райном умели держать язык за зубами. Иногда. 

Ванда пришла тогда очень и очень неудачно — прямо на стратегическое ночное заседание Гейба с Аной и Райном. В процессе они употребляли суши под красное вино и были несколько неадекватны, а все потому, что никак не могли придумать, как именно заставить Джека снова работать с напарником. 

— Что здесь происходит? — шепотом, сделавшим бы честь и Джеку, устраивающему окружающим разнос, спросила Ванда. 

Гейб приподнял голову, обозрел себя, возлегающего в обнимку с Аной на Райне, и често попытался объяснить, что Джек, уговорить, важно, бу-бу-бу. Ванду это почему-то вывело из себя, и с шепота она перешла на крики и слезы. Из потока обвинений Гейб ухитрился вычленить, что он, козел, три недели не звонил Ванде, и она из-за него, ублюдка, была вынуждена перенести какие-то там встречи, а все потому, что ему, скотине, какой-то там Джек важнее собственной невесты. Гейб зачем-то согласился, что да, важнее, получил по голове вазой с цветами, которые секретарь Джека каждый день ставила на стол в приемной, в которой они и зале… заседали, ага. Потом в него полетел поднос, бутылка и стаканы, а потом Ванда ушла, бросив напоследок, что раз Джек ему так дорог, то на нем Гейб может и жениться и с ним же ебаться.

То, что Гейб бы с удовольствием, да увы, он все же не сказал. 

Он вздрагивает, когда понимает, что слишком увлекся воспоминаниями, и за это время все успокоились, а Джек начал решительно переползать по нему наверх, добрался до ворота футболки и теперь пытается зачем-то развернуться. 

Ничего у него не получается, а грудь Гейб вся не только горит, но и адски чешется. Все же кролики не предназначены для того, чтобы лазить по людям. Гейб берет его за шкирку, стукнув самого себя по нижней челюсти, разворачивает и легонько щелкает по уху.

Вместо благодарности Джек шипит, потом вытаскивает через ворот еще и лапы и укладывает на них голову. Это Гейб видит в искаженном отражении на металлической стене — и умиляется. Джек вообще всегда ничего, а уж в виде кролика так просто воплощенная прелесть. Морда умильная, уши шевелятся, язык розовый — очаровательная зверюшка. Если забыть, какие у нее зубы и когти, конечно. 

Ана ловко выдергивает из кармана телефон и фотографирует их обоих. Джек спрятаться не успевает, хоть и пытается, а вот Гейб корчит самую жуткую рожу, на которую способен. Язык свесить на бок, глаза скосить к переносице, нижнюю губу вывернусь и брови задрать. Вытаращившийся и прижавший к спине уши Джек на таком фоне смотрится особенно мило. 

Странно, что никто не смеется.

Хотя у них чрезвычайная ситуация, и это должно было дойти до каждого.

Через пять дней у Джека заседание ООН, на котором должны обсуждаться полномочия Overwatch. Некоторые особо выдающиеся личности очень хотят ограничить их втрое, то есть заставить Джека просить разрешения на операции, что заметно снизило бы количество спасенных людей. Потому что пока то разрешение дадут, пока все повозмущаются, пока то, пока се, спасать уже будет некого. Так что Джек уже три недели готовит речь, с помощью которой он убедит окружающих в том, что они идиоты и чем больше у Overwatch возможностей, тем лучше. Не идти на это заседание ему нельзя. Его не приглашали — официально, — но у Джека достаточно рычагов влияния, чтобы получить и приглашение, и время на разговор, и союзников, пусть временами и невольных. 

Нет, он может явиться туда в виде кролика и злобно всех обпищать, но толку с этого… 

Кроме него туда тоже пойти некому: Джек один умеет уговорить вишни цвести посреди зимы. 

Так что нужно превратить его обратно в человека самое позднее к утру понедельника. Времени как-то не особо много. 

К тому же Джек не имеет права просто взять и исчезнуть, у него же куча работы, рекруты, младшие агенты, и пропасть на пять дней… Только если в отпуск, но выписать его он должен себе сам, ни Ана, ни генеральный секретарь такими полномочиями не обладают. Сам себе Джек ничего не выпишет, потому что он кролик — вот такая вот засада, ага. 

Это все Гейб озвучивает окружающим, вот сразу без предупреждений. Ана белеет, Ляо сочувственно морщится, Торбьерн возмущается на шведском — ни хрена не понятно, Райн досадливо хлопает себя по колену, а Джек сначала разражается писком, как пулеметной очередью, потом сникает и жалобно вздыхает. И дрожит тихонько, как-то совершенно обреченно. 

Ну… Если он пропустит заседание, то Overwatch можно будет распускать. Они окажутся просто очередным абсолютно бесполезным аппаратом по производству идиотских отчетов. 

— Джек, не страдай, — зовет его Гейб. — Мы что-нибудь придумаем, ты расколдуешься и докажешь им всем, что они конченые придурки. 

Он стаскивает перчатку, чешет Джека между ушей, удивившись тому, какая мягкая и гладкая у него шерстка, и улыбается. Даже для его загрубевших ладоней мягкая. А ведь когда-то у Гейба была любовница, которая утверждала, что один сеанс секса с ним заменяет пару сеансов качественного пилинга. Сучка. Нет, Гейба, бывало, использовали по-разному, но только она в качестве косметики. 

— Угу, расколдуется он, — кивает Ана. 

Гейб начинает чувствовать себя идиотом. Ему, похоже, не верят, и это странно. Ну то есть нет, не странно, конечно, Гейб бы и сам не поверил в подобную историю, если бы ее рассказывал кто-то посторонний. Но они же все почувствовали взрыв, волновались за Джека — они же, черт возьми, не думают, что Гейб подобрал дрессированное животное, а тело Джека оставил валяться в здании. 

Впрочем, он все равно не знает, как доказать им, что кролик — это Джек, хотя сам уверен в этом на все сто процентов. Джека там не оказалось, никаких следов взрыва тоже, как и телепорта, зато имелся кролик. Так что кролик обязан быть Джеком. Или Гейб просто не хочется смиряться с тем, что Джек уже мертв. 

Ана достает планшет, пиликает кнопками меню и кладет его на выехавший из пола стол: 

— Если Джек стал кроликом, то ему нужно выписать отпуск, ты прав, Гейб. В чем проблема, ты тоже в курсе. Я это подписать не могу. Чтобы ты это подписал, нам нужна официально зарегистрированная смерть Джека. Если он потом найдется, то затрахается восстанавливаться в правах. Ну и вообще ваша шутка несколько подзатянулась. Где ты взял животное и за каким хреном Джек остался в том здании? 

Гейб вздыхает, Джек ставит уши домиком и тут же опускает их обратно. И пищит что-то матерное. Хрен его знает, что теперь делать и как доказывать, что кролик — это Джек. Не обратно же лететь. 

— Ну так что? — торопит его Ана. — Ты не бился в истерике и вообще выглядел нормальным, так что Джек жив. На борту его нет, значит, он остался на той базе. Зачем? 

Все остальные смотрят на Гейба преувеличенно внимательно, и даже кролик выворачивает голову. Гейб моргает, открывает рот, закрывает рот и пожимает плечами: 

— Ты же видела его речь? Джека не было в помещении, вместо него был кролик. Он с нами общается, танцует, если его попросить, пищит два раза, когда хочет сказать "да". Он явно разумный, а на момент взрыва в комнате находилось ровно одно разумное существо. Догадайся какое. 

Это если Джек обо всем доложил. Мог и не, в конце концов, он сам себе самый главный начальник и имеет полное право общаться хоть с целой армией, никому ни о чем не рассказывая. Конечно, такое не в его правилах, но…

Планшет на столе заливается синим цветом, мигает индикаторами, требуя внимания коммандера Моррисона, который сейчас кролик. Который шипит и выпрыгивает из футболки Гейба, основательно так ободрав ему грудь. Похоже, свидание в горизонтальную плоскость перевести не удастся. 

Джек приземляется на стол, встряхивается, как большая и очень мокрая собака, подхрамывает к планшету и ставит переднюю лапу на окно подтверждение. Вообще, туда принято тыкать пальцем, но поскольку сканер считывает ДНК, а не отпечатки пальцев, то подписывать приказы можно хоть ухом. Просто это не слишком удобно. 

Ну зато теперь всем понятно, что кролик — это таки Джек, потому что планшет мигает, окрашивается в зеленое и заодно запускает какие-то веселые протоколы, которые все должны соблюдать, пока начальство изволит отдыхать. 

Гейб не особо знает, что именно там предписывается, потому что как-то так получалось, что с Джеком в отпуск они ездили одновременно… Последний раз пять лет назад. 

Вот теперь ему выпадет шанс изучить все, что нужно.

Изумление, упавшее на джет, можно потрогать руками. Ана хватает воздух ртом, остальные просто ошалело молчат, а Джек, яростно попискивая, лупит лапой по клавиатуре.

Гейб присматривается и вычленяет приказ отправить младших агентов на базу, отменить все тренировки с Джеком на ближайшую неделю, пропуск для себя в кабинет его коммандерства. 

Ну это все не сложно, для этого всего есть формы, которые надо подтвердить. А вот поиск остальных явно дается Джеку с трудом. Его крохотная лапа все равно чересчур большая для бегунка и для поля ввода, и Джек промахивается, нажимает несколько букв разом, злится, пытается стереть то, что набрал, стирает слишком много и злится еще сильнее.

Пожалуй, в виде кролика он куда эмоциональнее, чем в своем обычном. И в его обычном виде ему не тянет помочь, а тут… 

Ана, сунувшаяся было к планшету, получает лапой по ладони, а вот Гейба Джек воспринимает куда благосклоннее. Спокойно идет на руки, трется ухом о палец, нюхает его зачем-то и что-то пищит. Не такое злобное, как минутой раньше. 

— Что ты ищешь, Джек? — интересуется Гейб, почесав его за ухом. — Я буду листать меню, а ты пищи два раза, когда увидишь нужное на странице, хорошо? 

Два писка считаются согласием, да. 

Джек зачем-то выбирает техосмотр всех воздушных судов Overwatch, дополнительную тренировку для пилотов и усиленные нагрузки для всех остальных, кроме командного состава и гражданского персонала. А, инициирует полную занятость, чтобы никто не думал о происходящем. В армии тоже такое ужасно любили, особенно когда у командования случалась какая-нибудь хрень. Ну вот как сейчас, ага. 

Потом дела заканчиваются, Джек, вздохнув, укладывает щеку Гейбу на локоть, а Ана, молчавшая все это время, спрашивает: 

— Джек, а… как ты стал таким? 

Это важный вопрос. Пожалуй, самый важный. Только узнав, что превратило его в кролика, они сумеют сделать его обратно человеком.

Джек шебуршится, топчется на месте, попискивает, а потом тычет лапой в вызванную специально для него экранную клавиатуру с экстра-большими клавишами. Выпускает когти, снова прячет их, прижимает уши к голове и печатает: "не помню".

***

— Единственное, что я точно могу сказать… — начинает Ляо, трясет головой, словно не верит сам себе, и продолжает: — Это кролик с ДНК Джека. То есть это Джек в форме кролика. Не спрашивайте меня, как такое возможно, я не знаю.

Джек прижимает уши, воровато оглядывается и бочком подбирается по столу к тарелке с крохотными морковками, которые Гейб заказал для него у Афины. 

Он смешно сопит и шевелит носом, стучит когтями по металлу, и вообще милый. Очаровашка-Джек. 

— И что теперь? — интересуется за всех Торб. — Как его починить?

Джек вытаскивает первую морковку из тарелки, ворочает головой, явно примериваясь, потом открывает рот и разом откусывает половину, после чего садится на попу и начинает с очень умным видом жевать.

Гейб сжимает губы, чтобы не засмеяться, и на всякий случай отворачивается. Джек, возможно, простит им смех в джете, но никак не после него. И вообще надо быть аккуратнее, а то потом расколдовавшееся начальство отгрызет всем головы. Метафорически, само собой, но кому от этого будет легче. 

— Никак его не починить, — отзывается Ляо. — Я, конечно, посмотрю еще раз все анализы, но вряд ли в них найдется что-нибудь полезное. Джек, ты должен вспомнить, что произошло, иначе так и останешься кроликом.

Джек согласно хрумкает очередной морковкой, и морда у него в мелких морковных кусочках. Гейб хочет скончаться на месте от умиления. 

В лаборатории наступает тишина. Последние три часа у них постоянно так. За взрывом болтовни следует тяжелое молчание, потому что никто не знает, что делать и куда. А между тем на улице уже давно ночь и всем пора спать, потому что Ане с утра гонять рекрутов, и Райну тоже, а у Торба техобслуживание всего. От имитации бурной деятельности Джек освободил только Гейба, но и ему вряд ли удастся отоспаться и отдохнуть. Скорее всего, его коммандерству нужен кто-то, кто может пользоваться нормальной клавиатурой и кому не нужно вертеть головой, чтобы нормально смотреть на экран. Особенно если учесть, что экран моргает и не особо предназначен для животных. 

— Печально, — вздыхает Торб. — Ты держись, Джеки. Все наладится. 

Джек высовывает язык, дергает ухом, запихивает в пасть последнюю морковку и подбирается к Гейбу поближе. 

Ага, ну понятно, у кого он намерен ночевать. Почему-то Джек в форме кролика из всей команды предпочитает Гейба. Джек в форме человека к Гейбу в последнее время относился с прохладцей и держался в стороне. Ана даже предполагала, что Гейб сказал ему гадость и вообще обидел их трепетного, нежного коммандера, но Гейб не говорил, не обижал и сам не понимал, с чего вдруг все так получилось. Он пробовал спрашивать, но Джек в ответ недоуменно моргал, пожимал плечами и сообщал, что все в порядке, все как всегда. 

Вот теперь у Гейба есть прекрасная возможность отыграться, отправить Джека куда подальше и сделать вид, что они незнакомы. Однако обижать это очаровательное существо как-то стыдно, так что Гейб подставляет ладонь, на которую Джек тут же взбирается, пересаживает его на плечо и, легонько толкнув, спихивает в капюшон. Не хватало еще ходить по базе с кроликом в руках. Достаточно того, что он будет жить у Гейба, если не повезет — то вечно. 

Но вот об этом думать не стоит, а то сбудется случайно. Так что Гейб желает всем спокойной ночи — Джек подпискивает из капюшона, — разворачивается и уходит из лаборатории к себе.

Сегодня был… странный день. Слишком длинный, полный какой-то неведомой херни, и теперь надо бы лечь и задрыхнуть, но сначала Гейб должен разместить Джека на каком-нибудь удобном месте. В кресле? Или заказать ему специальную кроличью лежанку? Прямо сейчас ее не доставят, конечно, но завтра наверняка пришлют. 

А пока… Хм, и туалет еще нужно. В лаборатории Джек наотрез отказался какать на глазах у всех, скинул со стола выданную ему Ляо кювету, слез сам, запихал ее за ширму и шипел, когда Ляо приближался. 

Так что вот эту проблему надо решить прямо сейчас, только как? Хотя у них же есть виварий.

— Афина, — командует Гейб, зайдя в комнату и закрыв за собой дверь, — доставь туалет и всякое для кролика из склада вивария сюда, пожалуйста. Еду тоже. И мне что-нибудь. 

— Десять минут, коммандер Рейес, — отзывается Афина.

Джек выползает Гейбу на плечо, пытается свалиться на пол, но Гейб ловит его в полете, снова чешет между ушами и усаживает на кровать. Джек, почесав горло задней лапой, плюхается на пузо и разбрасывает конечности во все стороны. Чихает почему-то, дергает хвостом и сладко потягивается. 

Забавно. 

Сколько лет Гейб мечтал увидеть что-нибудь такое с Джеком в главной роли на своей кровати? Ну не с кроликом, конечно, с нормальным Джеком, но… 

Нет, они не раз спали рядом, иногда в одном спальнике, иногда вообще без спальников, на голой земле. Иногда друг на друге, иногда устроив между собой кого-нибудь хрупкого и мерзлявого. Но именно спали, ничего такого, а ведь такое… Нет, этого не хочется, — это нужно, до боли, до воя, до дикой ревности и мокрых снов, но вот сделать Гейб ничего лучше не в силах.

Он пытался, давно, когда они только познакомились. Точнее, попытался попытаться, но Джек в ответ на подкат кого-то из сослуживцев удивленно моргнул, сказал, что он по девушкам, и в тот же вечер — всего-то улыбнувшись — заполучил себе в подруги Норму Уидон, голубую мечту всех и каждого на базе. 

Гейб мог бы попробовать его переубедить, но никто не гарантировал, что получилось бы, а дружбы поначалу хватало. Плохо стало потом, когда они официально начали считаться лучшими друзьями. 

Ну да ладно, неважно. 

Зато теперь вот у него есть милейшее домашнее животное, тоже приятно, ага. 

Гейб садится с ним рядом, гладит Джека по спине, удивляясь тому, что в сложенном виде он весь помещается на ладонь, а растянувшись, вот как сейчас, длиной ладони с две. У него нежная мягкая шкурка, приятно ласкающая кожу. Гейб трогает ее и думает, что нужно будет купить себе такое одеяло. Ну шкуру, только искусственную, и возлегать на ней, как какой-нибудь султан, еще найти одалисок — и все станет прекрасно. Он представляет себя разлегшимся на шкуре перед камином, с вином в руках, медленно поедающим виноград с блюда, а вокруг танцуют полуголые красивые женщины, ржет и поднимается на ноги. 

— Джек, — зовет он, — мне надо в душ, а потом мы будем ужинать. Я стейком, ты морковкой. Посиди пока один, я сейчас вернусь. Ну и не пугайся, когда Афина пришлет с кем-нибудь вещи для тебя.

Чем Джек так возмущен, Гейб не знает, но наблюдать за бешеными прыжками кролика по постели весело. Правда, надолго Гейба все равно не хватает, и он, хмыкнув, уходит мыться. 

Писк Джека слышно даже через закрытую дверь, но Гейб не обращает на него внимания. Он раздевается, критически осматривает хаотично раскиданные по груди и животу царапины, с сожалением осознает, что с Мариной придется ограничиться рестораном и поцелуями, потому что показывать вот это вот приличным женщинам не стоит. Если, конечно, это не их работа. 

Гейб запихивает одежду в приемник прачечной, потягивается и лезет в душ, неожиданно осознав, как же он устал. Большую часть сегодняшнего дня он провел в напряжении. Сначала из-за того, что Джек опять будет шляться по базе террористов один, потом из-за того, что все прошло слишком гладко. После был шок от взрыва, второй из-за кролика, потом они все ждали вердикта Ляо, который не ветеринар, но тем не менее мог более или менее оценить состояние Джека. 

Это все было слишком… слишком сложно.

Зато теперь, когда Джек в безопасности и никуда без Гейба не денется, жизнь становится прекрасной и удивительной. 

Ужин он заказывает прямо из душа. Себе стейк с овощами, Джеку морковку и капусту, кусочки тыквы и вишню на десерт. Все то, что Джек ненавидит. Он любит мясо, мясо, чем больше мяса, тем лучше, любое и в любом виде, но стейки желательно такие, чтобы минуту назад еще мычало. 

Увы, сейчас ему это все нельзя, потому что зубы-то у него, как у хищника, а вот энзимы и все остальное для переваривания мяса не приспособлены. Так что питаться Джеку овощами, фасолью и всяким таким. 

Счастлив он не будет, конечно, но что поделаешь.

Из ванной Гейб выбирается умиротворенным, вынимает Джека из своей тарелки, отсаживает его в сторону и подпихивает ему миску с овощами. 

— Прости, Джеки, ноПп тебе предназначено вот это. И не пищи, мясо тебе нельзя.

Джек косится на Гейба со всем возможным презрением. Выглядит очаровательно, но гладить его Гейб пока не решается. Да и жрать хочется.

Хотя, конечно, есть стейк на глазах у страдающего над морковкой Джека — это садизм. И пиво пить — тоже садизм, но Гейб в кроликов не превращался, так что имеет полное право на любые радости жизни. Платить за это приходится легкой дракой с Джеком, решившим в прыжке снять кусок мяса с вилки Гейба, да увы, не повезло. Гейб сейчас быстрее, а Джек, проехавшись по его животу всеми доступными когтями, смиряется со своей судьбой и печально хрумкает едой. 

После вишни он выглядит так, как будто только что возил мордой по свежей крови, так что Гейб умывает его, предварительно замотав в полотенце, вытирает и сгружает на специальную кроличью подстилку. Выглядит она не очень уютно, но спать с животными Гейб не собирается, нет-нет-нет. 

Джек обижается. Джек бьет его лапой и показывает ему язык. Джек тяжело вздыхает и поворачивается к нему попой, но Гейба таким не проймешь, так что он падает на кровать, закрывает глаза и мгновенно засыпает, не обращая внимания на возню с пола.


	2. Суббота

— Доброе утро, коммандер Рейес. Доброе утро, коммандер Моррисон, — здоровается Афина. Из колонок под потолком льются первые такты "Фантазии и фуги до минор", Гейб открывает глаза, вынимает из своего рта ухо Джека и трет лицо. — Местное время — семь часов тридцать минут, расписание ваших дел на сегодня находится под грифом “секретно” и доступно из кабинета коммандера Моррисона. Вы будете завтракать в комнате или пойдете в столовую?

Вышеупомянутый коммандер зевает и трясет головой, потягивается, выставив лапы вперед, и мотает попой. Переливы органной музыки придают этому некоторый пафос, так что Гейб даже не ругается на то, что Джек перелез к нему в постель. 

Да и сложно ругаться на комок шерсти, осторожно сползающий с кровати на пол. 

— Доброе утро, Афина, — отзывается Гейб, когда Джек благополучно достигает шершавых плиток напольного покрытия, брезгливо дергает задней лапой и увлеченно прыгает в сторону туалета. — Спасибо. Завтрак сюда, и для коммандера тоже. Мне как всегда, ему тыкву, вишню и какую-нибудь булочку с большим количеством семечек. И воды. 

Джек добирается до туалета и косится оттуда на Гейба, явно предлагая убраться. 

— Через десять минут, коммандер Рейес. 

— Спасибо.

Он тоже потягивается и встает, не потрудившись одеться. Полотенце за ночь сползло, Афина почти каждое утро видит Гейба голым, да и Джек не сказать чтобы не наблюдал его без одежды, так что стесняться тут некого. Ну а причиной странного придушенного писка может быть что угодно. Так что Гейб оглядывается, убеждается, что Джек в порядке и уже забрался в туалет, и уходит умываться. 

В принципе, в следующие дни его жизнь будет сильно напоминать отпуск. Никаких миссий, никакого валяния в грязи и беготни под дождем, никаких курсантов и младших агентов — ну, скорее всего. Вряд ли Джек решится тренировать кого-нибудь в таком виде, так что сидеть им обоим в кабинете и репетировать речь. М-да. И думать, как расколдовать Джека до утра понедельника. Если учесть, что сегодня суббота, то времени осталось всего ничего, а идей никаких нет. Разве что вернуться на базу и поискать там подсказки. 

Не самая плохая идея, ну если там что-нибудь осталось после младших агентов. Гейб умывается, чистит зубы, выплюнув вместе с пастой немного шерсти, переодевается в свежую форму и идет обратно в комнату.

Там царит настоящая идиллия. На столе стоит еда, Джек, прижав уши к голове, пытается запрыгнуть на стул, но у него ничего не получается. Гейб прислоняется к косяку и наблюдает пару минут за этими эпичными прыжками. По-хорошему, стоило бы сделать видео и шантажировать им Джека, но Гейб не настолько… нехороший человек. Особенно если учесть, что записи можно будет потом вытащить из Афины. 

Он шагает к Джеку, ловит его в прыжке и усаживает на стол. 

— Пи-и-и! — заявляет ему Джек, и, наверное, это можно считать благодарностью. 

— Пожалуйста, — пожимает плечами Гейб, снова вынимает его из своей тарелки и пихает ему под нос овощи.

Вообще, вареная тыква пахнет очень вкусно, да и морковка должна быть очень ничего такой, но отбирать у Джека еду опасно, а уж с утра… 

— Приятного аппетита, Джеки. — Гейб берет с подноса булочку, разрезает ее горячим ножом, мажет маслом и облизывается.

Джек заносит лапу над своей миской, опускает ее, и морковка отправляется в полет через стол. 

Глазунья, полоски хрустящего бекона, запеченные помидоры, ломтики жареной картошки и кофе — Гейб почти захлебывается слюной от голода. А вот Джеку придется есть то, что он разбросал по всей столешнице. 

Джек показывает Гейбу язык и поворачивается к нему попой. 

Ну вот за что?.. Яичница встает поперек горла, и утренний тост кажется невкусным, потому что Джек обиделся, обалдеть можно, ага. 

Маленький ушастый манипулятор. Впрочем, он и большой и не ушастый тоже весьма неплохо вертит людьми. А люди — наивные, да — этого не замечают, что крайне забавно. Впрочем, Джек не продержался бы на своей должности, если бы не умел ловко получать от окружающих необходимое. 

— Иди сюда, страдалец, — зовет его Гейб. — Афина, порцию того же, пожалуйста. Джек. Иди сюда! 

Джек с минуту изображает умывающуюся аллегорию обиды, потом разворачивается и подбирается к Гейбу: 

— Пи? 

— Еще какое. — Гейб кивает. — Ты же понимаешь, что тебе нельзя мясо, яйца и вот это все? Расколдуйся и ешь что угодно, а сейчас у тебя диета. 

— Пи, — печально соглашается Джек и пытается убраться к валяющейся неподалеку морковке, но Гейб перехватывает его под живот и усаживает перед собой. 

— Только сегодня, учти. Помидоры и картошка твои, но даже не думай покуситься на мой бекон! И учти, если вечером тебе станет плохо, то объяснять Ляо, в чем дело, будешь сам, ты меня понял? 

— Пи! — Джек быстро-быстро кивает, а потом вдруг встает на задние лапы и лижет Гейба под нижней челюстью.

Охренеть, страйк-коммандер Моррисон, страх и ужас всех преступников этого мира, раздает благодарности поцелуями. Хорошо, что только сейчас, а не всегда, иначе Гейб свихнулся бы от ревности.

— Пожалуйста, — хмыкает он и принимается за еду.

Джек увлеченно уплетает картошку и помидоры, перепачкивается с головы до ног, то есть, до лап, пытается залезть в чашку с кофе, но Гейб успевает подсунуть ему воду, а чашку поднять над головой. Джек показывает ему язык и делает вид, что обиделся, но все равно понятно, что он придуривается.

Просто на морде у него написано: “Я болван”, большими такими светящимися буквами. 

Раньше, во время войны, они часто завтракали вот так, вдвоем. Ну как часто… Когда выпадал спокойный день, а их бывало хорошо если один в месяц, но они обязательно или находили какое-нибудь кафе, или утаскивали из походной кухни еду, забирались подальше от остальных и ели. В тишине, в покое, не разговаривая особо друг с другом и пытаясь за пару часов отдохнуть на недели вперед. Получалось, что самое забавное. И ближе к концу войны Джек все мечтал, что они уволятся к чертям и будут завтракать вот так каждое утро. Не нужно будет никуда спешить, не будет больше боев, не будет проблем, с которыми кажется невозможным справиться. 

Ну… Кто же знал, что после того, как отгремят последние, так похожие на взрывы, салюты в честь победы, и начнутся самые нерешаемые проблемы? Никто, наверное. Гейб, во всяком случае, точно нет. 

Нет, в начале у них всех выходило даже относительно мирно существовать, но потом поступили первые сообщения о нападениях одиночных омников, потом повылезали банды, потом случилось землетрясение, потом появились первые рекруты — в общем, жизнь затянула их в бесконечное колесо работы, и совместные завтраки прекратились совсем.

Жаль. 

— Пи? — вопрошает Джек.

Гейб моргает, осознав, что завоспоминался и замер, да так надолго, что Джек разволновался и заглядывает теперь ему в лицо, тычась ухом в ноздрю. 

— Все хорошо, Джеки. Я просто задумался. Если ты доел, то можем идти. У тебя же наверняка дохрена дел. 

— Пи, — Джек печально кивает и возит носом по ладони и перебирается по руке на плечо. И хлопает лапой по загривку, мол, поехали. 

Гейб ржет от такой наглости, но послушно встает и, прихватив с собой вторую чашку кофе, выходит из комнаты.

На базе на удивление тихо, в коридорах практически нет людей за исключением редких техников и аналитиков, даже секретаря Джека, великолепной миссис Вагенфюрер, суровой, седой и очень старой немки, нет на месте. Она-то куда делась?

Впрочем, ладно, была бы она тут, Гейб бы замучился объяснять, с чего его несет в кабинет высокого начальства, когда само начальство в отпуске. Миссис Вагенфюрер опекала Джека, как классическая мексиканская бабушка: следила за тем, чтобы его коммандерство вовремя ложилось спать, достаточно ело и пило, по возможности не перетруждалось и было всегда тепло одето. Ну и не пускала к нему неугодных ей личностей. Правда, надо отдать ей должное, чтобы ей не угодить, надо сильно постараться, хотя вот Гейб как-то умудрился и сам не понял как. Возможно, миссис Вагенфюрер — дракон коммандера среди агентов — считала, что Гейб как-нибудь не так влияет на Джека и мешает его отношениям с Кьярой.

Ну да в любом случае никого в приемной нет, и Гейб, понукаемый писком и щекоткой, прокрадывается в кабинет Джека, закрывает за собой дверь и падает в кресло, включив компьютер. Теперь за экранами можно будет, если что, спрятаться. Хотя бы попытаться. 

Он опускает Джека на стол, гладит пару секунд, пока загружаются все нужные ему программы, и откидывается на спинку. 

Джек вздыхает — очень-очень тяжело, — смотрит один глазом на боковой экран, а другим на Гейба, подмигивает ему и прыгает на светящуюся на столешнице клавиатуру. Та отзывается пронзительным воплем, как бывает, если нажать несколько клавиш разом, чуть притухает и увеличивается, подстраиваясь под размер лап. 

Гейб прикрывает глаза и расслабляется, потому что делать ему нечего, разве что отдыхать. 

Джек занят чем-то не особо понятным, таблицы мелькают по экрану, файлы перераспределяются по папкам и каталогам, вспыхивают и гаснут картинки, на которых Гейб ничего не разобирает: все мутное и расплывчатое. А вот Джеку нормально, хотя по идее и он тоже не должен ничего видеть. На все это он смотрел через экран своего визора — безопасности ради, ага. Но теперь визора нет, как и брони, и винтовки — любимой женщины его коммандерства, куда там всяким кьярам, — и плаща, и всего остального. 

Куда оно делось и появится ли, если Джек снова станет собой? Впрочем, ни броня, ни визор, ни винтовка без Джека, из соображений той же безопасности, не работали, так что можно не волноваться. 

Гейб допивает кофе, заказывает еще один и пончик с ванильной начинкой морковку для Джека, которую тот не будет есть. Потом вытаскивает из ящика стола коммандерский планшет, заходит в гостевой профиль и немного занимается своими делами. Отчет вот дописывает, смотрит, не отменилась ли бронь для ресторана и вовремя ли вернется из прачечной костюм. 

Джек продолжает стучать по клавишам, трудоголик несчастный, хотя давно уже пришло время обедать. 

Интересно, ему не страшно? Он не думает, что имеет все шансы остаться вот таким навсегда? Или наоборот думает и готовится изо всех сил? 

— Джек? — зовет его Гейб, ловит под пузо и усаживает мордочкой к себе. — Притормози. Почему бы тебе не отдохнуть, а? 

В ответ Джек раздраженно пищит, выдирается из его рук и открывает окно офицерского чата.

“потмчто я должнработать!” — печатает он и отправляет Гейбу на смартфон. 

— Ты кролик и у тебя отпуск, — вздыхает Гейб. — Ты имеешь полное право прыгать по траве, охотиться за бабочками и ничего не делать. Успеешь еще наработаться, когда расколдуешься. Джек! 

“идивжопу!13ве”, — отвечает ему Джек и отворачивается. 

— Не дождешься. — Гейб за уши пересаживает его мордой к себе и прижимает к столу. — Я сдам тебя твоему дракону, и она раскормит тебя до состояния шара! Джек! 

Тот возмущенно пищит, пятится из-под ладони Гейба и снова прыгает к клавиатуре. Набирает на ней что-то, колотя обеими лапами по клавишам, потом замирает, стирает все и печатает уже медленнее: 

“аесли я остнусь такимнавсегда?”

Он даже сникает немного, опуская уши. 

— Ох, Джек. — Гейб берет его на руки. — Не останешься. Мы что-нибудь придумаем, ты вспомнишь, что случилось, и все снова станет хорошо. Не отчаивайся раньше времени, успеешь еще.

Джек трется головой о его подбородок и слезает с рук. 

“тже верно, — соглашается он и продолжает: — смотри”.

На центральном экране вспыхивают разноцветные схемы хрен пойми чего. Гейб подается ближе, присматривается и зависает. 

— Зачем? Что это?

“новый пртокол. если до понедельника я не стансобой, то мы окжемся в жпе. это схема на тотслачйа,если вам придется рабтть без мня. и без нрмланых полномочий”.

О господи. 

— Джек, ты расколдуешься, не переживай так. 

“а если нет? и не отвлкайся!вя”.

— Да я не отвлекаюсь. — Гейб трясет головой, задумчиво поедает свой пончик, поделившись с Джеком, умиляется мимолетом тому, что Джек ест с его руки, и продолжает изучать схему.

Перераспределение ресурсов, чтобы использовать их экономнее, потому что вместе с полномочиями закончится и финансирование, пусть и не все. Выборка рекрутов, кого оставить, на кого не стоит тратить деньги, которых и так будет мало. Список людей, с которыми нужно работать, чтобы получить хоть какую-то возможность действовать. 

“все понятно?”

— Все понятно. 

Не совсем, конечно, но пока Гейб не видит ничего такого, в чем не разберется в крайнем случае. И Джека, если что, можно будет спросить. Однако, у них есть более насущная проблема, решения которой пока не наблюдается. 

“хоршо. впрсоы?”

— Есть, угу. Джек, почему мы не ищем способ сделать тебя нормальным, а вместо этого занимаемся делами Overwatch? Тебе не кажется, что разумнее было бы, черт возьми, вернуть тебя? Что ты полезнее для нас всех, чем вот это все? Джек! 

Тот насупленно молчит, стучит лапой по столу, вздыхает, потершись носом о ладонь Гейба, снова печатает ему сообщение: 

“агнты ничего не нашли. а я помню там, — он задумывается, шевелит ушами и усами, дергает хвостом, — там была женщина. обычная такая. и все. все стало маленьким, потом пришел ты”.

— Джек, а детали? Какая женщина? 

Вот это зацепка, даже больше, чем просто зацепка. Они ведь наблюдали за базой больше месяца, исследовали ее с помощью дронов, подключались к ее камерам слежения, а значит, в состоянии найти любого, кто там был. Значит, и та женщина тоже где-нибудь мелькнет, потом ее нужно только отыскать и заставить ее сделать Джека снова Джеком. 

Гейб радуется: кролик — это прекрасно, но нормальный Джек куда лучше. 

Правда, он почему-то молчит и хмурился бы, наверное, если бы мог. 

— Джек, ну? Какая женщина? Как она выглядела? 

Ответ звучит, как бой похоронного колокола: 

“не помню”.

***

Они пересматривают снимки всех, кто находился на базе дольше полутора секунд, раз шесть, наверное, и каждый раз Джек мотает головой.

“не знаю. не она”.

Они разглядывают мальчиков, похожих на девушек, и все не то. 

Все не то. 

Помочь не в состоянии ни забежавший на пару минут Ляо, ни Торб, зашедший возмутиться, что так он работать не подписывался, ни Райн, прикорнувший на диване, ни Ана, принесшая Гейбу обед, а Джеку пучок зелени. 

Ни один из них не помнит женщину, находившуюся в здании. Из него никто не выходил, и в него никто не заходил, в записях, переданных с визора Джека, тоже нет никакой женщины — части записей на нем просто нет, в том числе последних минут перед превращением.

Это крайне странно, потому что техника, которой пользуется Overwatch, практически безотказна и повредить ее может… ну направленный взрыв, например. Да и то карта памяти выживет. Что должно было случиться в том подвале, что повредило и карту, и передатчик, и записи на сервере? Хотя карта, возможно, и в порядке, только она часть Джека и никак ее не проверишь. 

Но и то, что передача данных прервалась, тоже странно. 

Джек прижимается щекой к груди Гейба, вздыхает чем дальше, тем печальнее, и даже послушно ест морковку с его рук. 

Это было бы мило, но Гейбу слишком… тревожно. С утра Джек в виде кролика воспринимался скорее развлечением и забавной шуткой. Ближе к вечеру — и посмотрев на то, как Джек готовится навсегда остаться животным, — Гейб начинает волноваться. 

Это неправильно. То, что Джек так быстро отчаялся, — неправильно. Он никогда не сдавался, тогда, когда ситуация казалась совершенно безнадежной, он всегда находил выход. Бывало, в последнюю секунду, бывало, на пару секунд позже, чем нужно, но они выбирались из ловушек, уничтожали омников и обходили по широкой дуге террористов, чтобы потом ударить со спины. А сейчас Джек словно не верит ни во что больше и не хочет надеяться. 

— Давай съездим туда сами, — предлагает Гейб, когда снимки с базы запускаются по четвертому кругу. — Мы лучше младших агентов и наверняка обнаружим что-нибудь, что не обнаружили они. Джек? 

Джек в очередной раз вздыхает, слезает с его рук и печатает: 

“утбя свидание через чс.лф можт пора переодеться?”

Гейб ошалело хлопает глазами, потому что про свидание он забыл. Да и как не забыть, если Джек сегодня весь день находился в его полном распоряжении, ну если не считать редких визитов родного отряда. И даже миссис Вагенфюрер, как выяснилось, была отправлена Джеком в отпуск. 

Конечно, Гейб предпочел бы нормального Джека, но и кролик — совсем неплохо. 

Однако Джек хочет, чтобы он ушел, так что деваться некуда. 

— И в самом деле пора, спасибо, что напомнил, — кивает Гейб. — Отнести тебя к Ане? 

“отнеси мняко мне”.

— И что ты там будешь делать? 

Оставлять его одного у Гейба нет ни малейшего желания, с другой стороны, приказ есть приказ. Брать с собой на свидание дорогое начальство тоже как-то глупо. 

Хотя ну… нехорошо так. 

“пошлиуже, опздзаешь. найду чмзняться не беспкойася”.

— Ну как знаешь. 

Они ждут, пока компьютер Джека выключится, потом Джек перебирается в капюшон, но Гейб вытаскивает его оттуда и усаживает на плечо.

Древние пираты ходили с попугаями, а Гейб вот ходит с кроликом. А почему бы и нет, тем более что Джек милый, ушастый, и язык у него розовый-розовый.

Завести, что ли, себе кролика потом, когда Джек снова станет собой? Маленького, белого и такого же ушастого? 

Да нет, не стоит. Лучше завести себе Марину. 

Вот сегодня Гейб этим и займется. Только надо снять номер в каком-нибудь отеле. Или нет, какой номер, царапины же. Так что первое свидание, романтика и прогулки вокруг Цюрихского озера. 

Джек лижет его в висок и тихонько урчит. А еще он выглядит ужасно гордым — это Гейб видит, когда заходит в лифт и натыкается взглядом на свое отражение. Забавно. Что Джеку тут так понравилось? 

До жилого уровня ехать не так долго, несчастных три этажа, в лифте Гейб один… Увы, не один. На этаже с лабораториями внутрь заходит Эдвард Бреннан, человек-садист. 

Нет, на самом деле он ученый, и далеко не самый плохой, но Гейб против экспериментов над животными. Зачем издеваться над мышами, когда в мире есть педофилы, насильники, террористы и прочее дерьмо? Он даже пару раз высказывал это Джеку, но в ответ получал только равнодушное пожатие плечами. Может, Джек, побыв кроликом, все же изменит свое мнение? 

— Добрый вечер, коммандер Рейес, — весело здоровается Бреннан. — Симпатичная зверушка. Завели себе питомца? 

— Добрый вечер, — кивает Гейб сквозь зубы. — Завел, да. 

— Не хотите, чтобы я его осмотрел? Кролики довольно часто болеют. Вы же не мечтаете похоронить его через годик? 

— Нет, спасибо.

Джек попой сдает назад и переползает в капюшон. И шипит оттуда.

Зря, потому что кролики таких звуков не издают, ну да ладно, он же все равно скоро расколдуется.

— Мое предложение остается в силе.

Бреннан улыбается, но как-то так… неприятно. Услышал шипение? Или понял, что кролик слишком разумный для обычного зверя?

Хотя нет, каким бы образом? Ну и что, что Джек уполз, может, он просто боится чужих? 

— Я подумаю над ним. Спокойной ночи.

Гейб сбегает, как только двери открываются, на всякий случай придержав капюшон. 

— Пи! — сообщает ему Джек, когда они оказываются в комнате. 

— Однозначное пи, ага. Включить тебе компьютер? 

Он опять сгружает Джека на кровать и гладит его. 

Джек мотает головой и машет передней лапой, мол иди в душ. Заботливый какой, ну надо же. Лучше бы глаза раскрыл и увидел то, что валяется под носом уже пятнадцать лет подряд. Хотя у него же есть Кьяра. 

Это в очередной раз злит, несмотря на то, что Гейб давно уже смирился с тем, что ничего ему не светит. 

Он щелкает Джека по уху и идет мыться. Времени осталось не так много, несчастных сорок пять минут, за которые нужно успеть вымыться, одеться, дойти до выхода и доехать до ресторана. 

Ну хм. Хватит. 

Быстро сполоснувшись, Гейб бреет не занятые бородой и усами части лица, выбирается в комнату и обнаруживает, что Джек каким-то образом умудрился открыть шкаф и теперь сидит, задумчиво разглядывая вещи в нем. 

— Что ты там потерял? — интересуется Гейб и тянется к выбранному еще неделю назад костюму. 

Джек разражается целой очередью возмущенных писков, подпрыгивает и вцепляется в полотенце на Гейбе. Сдергивает его, само собой, ошалело моргает и опять пищит. 

— Ну что? Я тебя не понимаю, Джек! 

Гейб быстро заворачивается обратно. Джек, пискнув что-то явно матерное, запрыгивает на полку, выпихивает из нее джинсы, лезет выше, зарывается в белье, вынимает из ящика черные трусы и и оранжевые носки — Гейб и не знал, что у него такое есть. Он подсаживает Джека выше, потому что у самого него забраться на вешалку не получается, и растерянно ловит летящую на пол рубашку в клетку и пиджак в нее же, только более крупную. 

Охренеть можно. Страйк-коммандер Моррисон, голубая — увы, нет — мечта половины населения планеты, лично выбирает шмот ему на свидание. О. Хре. Неть.

Джек тем временем перебирается обратно к ящикам и добывает оттуда ремень. И пищит теперь требовательно. Даже будучи кроликом он командует, причем в тех вещах, которые не имеют к нему никакого отношения. Ну да ладно, Джек, когда еще одевался во что-то отличное от формы, выглядел в своих шмотках просто шикарно. И если учесть, что они лучшие друзья, то вряд ли Джек пытается сейчас испортить ему свидание.

Гейб одевается в предложенное, критически осматривает ботинки Джека, который притащил омник по заказу его коммандерства, но надевает и их. Смотрится… неплохо. Более чем неплохо. 

— Пи! — заявляет в очередной раз Джек, забравшийся на стол, печатает что-то на планшете и садится на попу, явно довольный собой. 

“цвты! — печатает он. — и идиуже. их принсуквыхду”. 

Гейб смотрит на него и вздыхает. Вздыхает снова, гладит Джека по спинке и уходит. Ему и в самом деле пора. Ну а то, что Джек таращится ему вслед довольно печально… Это нормально. 

Он не опаздывает, что удивительно. Хотя, возможно, он не опаздывает потому, что Джек заказал ему машину в дополнение к букету из синих мохнатых цветов. В цвет глаз Марины.

Не коммандер, а жопа. И как он ухитряется знать вообще все, что происходит на базе? 

Заботливый отец-командир даже для тех, кому это все даром не нужно. 

Ну да возмущаться глупо, потому что Гейб добирается до ресторана раньше Марины и притворяется, что он тут давно. 

Женщинам такое нравится, уж в этом Гейб за годы общения с ними успел убедиться не раз и даже не два. Нравится и Марине, во всяком случае она улыбается, принимая букет, подает Гейбу руку, подходит к нему чуть ближе, чем, например, позавчера. 

Она совершенно обалденная, очень красивая и очень умная, а ее фигуре окружающие женщины могут только завидовать сквозь слезы. Гейбу повезло, что она согласилась пойти с ним на свидание, и еще больше повезет, если из этого выйдет что-то большее. 

Мысли о том, что в его комнате остался грустный Джек, Гейб выкидывает из головы почти с паникой, улыбается тоже и ведет Марину ужинать. Общаться ни о чем и обо всем на свете, приятно проводить время с красивой умной женщиной за крохотными порциями вкусной, но ужасно дорогой еды. 

Гейб, правда, за пару минут забывает, о чем они разговаривали до этого, но Марина то ли ничего не замечает, то ли делает вид, что все нормально. В любом случае свидание проходит куда лучше, чем Гейб ожидал. Ему почему-то казалось, что Марина и дальше будет недотрогой и сбежит сразу после… аперитива? И потом Гейб месяц будет за ней увиваться, периодически спрашивая у Аны совет о том, что лучше подарить на этот раз. Но, видимо, предыдущие знаки внимания все же сыграли свою роль, и они доходят до десерта, а Марина все еще рядом, ее ладонь покоится в ладони Гейба, на ее щеках легкий румянец, а мягкие губы совсем чуть-чуть покраснели от острого мяса.

Гейбу нравится то, что он видит, ему нравится то, что, возможно, случится позже, и даже десерт, состоящий из крохотного шарика хрен пойми чего, не портит Гейбу настроение. Даже звонок на сотовый Марины — свой он забыл в комнате, — и даже то, что она ответила. 

— Это… тебя, — удивленно сообщает он, поздоровавшись и выслушав ответ. — Афина. 

А вот это — хреново. Это значит, что что-то произошло, причем важное, и Гейб забирает у Марины трубку, заранее готовясь к пиздецу всепланетного масштаба. 

— Коммандер Рейес, простите, что мешаю, — торопливо говорит Афина. — Но две минуты назад доктор Бреннан взломал вашу комнату и унес… вашего кролика к себе. Я не могу его задержать, а капитан Амари не на базе. 

Гейб хватает воздух ртом и заставляет себя перестать ошалело таращиться в стену, потом выдыхает и кивает: 

— Я буду через пятнадцать минут. Постарайся сделать так, чтобы с ним ничего не случилось. И пришли машину к ресторану. 

— Хорошо, коммандер Рейес. Машина уже в пути. 

Пятнадцать минут — это дохрена, и Бреннан за это время вполне успеет разобрать Джека на мелкие составляющие, накачать каким-нибудь дерьмом, вызывающим болезни, или там накормить наркотиками. Джек, конечно, не может сопротивляться, он же кролик, маленький и беззащитный. Твою мать.

— Что-то произошло? — встревоженно спрашивает Марина и осторожно забирает у Гейба свою ладонь. 

— Произошло. Эдвард Бреннан украл из моей комнаты моего кролика, и теперь его надо спасать.

Звучит это как хреновая отговорка, но Марина верит. 

— Я видела его сегодня утром. Очень милый зверь. Ну что, пойдем вызволять его из рук ветеринаров-садистов? 

Гейб качает головой и следом кивает. 

— Конечно, пойдем. 

Он расплачивается, не обращая внимания на то, что еще должен быть второй десерт, выбегает из ресторана, волоча Марину за собой и пытаясь не бояться так сильно. 

Джек, маленький и пушистый, в руках у Бреннана, известного патологической любовью к экспериментам над животными. Вообще, его надо было посадить, но улик оказалось недостаточно, и Джек оставил его в Overwatch, заявив, что так его хотя бы удастся контролировать.

Ну вот и доконтролировался, ага. Со скальпелем в пузе самое то за кем-нибудь там следить. 

От представленной картинки волосы у Гейба встают дыбом, а сердце заходится в истерике, перебравшись в горло. Гейбу нужно на базу, чем быстрее, тем лучше, так что он выгоняет омника на заднее сидение, запихивает Марину на переднее, а сам падает за руль.

До базы два километра, до лаборатории еще метров семьсот, по коридорам, на которых не проедешь на машине, так что только бежать.

Марина обута в туфли на адском каблуке, которым можно убивать, и хрен она сумеет передвигаться на них быстро.

Хотя ее придется оставить в холле. Джек важнее. 

Гейб останавливает машину прямо на газоне перед входом и выскакивает наружу. Марина выбирается следом, уже босая, подхватывает подол платья и машет зажатыми в руке туфлями: 

— По лестнице быстрее и ближе! Побежали! 

Это Гейб прекрасно знает и без нее, но все равно бурчит:

— Спасибо.

Два этажа вниз, упс, кого-то он все-таки снес с ног, повернуть налево и прямо по коридору до первого блока дверей. 

Хорошо, что Джек, ушедший в отпуск, оставил Гейб заместителем, и теперь у него есть допуск везде. Афина открывает двери быстрее, чем Гейб оказывается возле них.

Куда теперь? Гейб понятия не имеет, как именно расположены лаборатории и где ему искать Джека. 

На полу, припадочно мигнув, высвечивается дорожка, уходящая влево. Гейб кидается по ней, Марина мчится за ним следом — и они почти опаздывают.

Бреннан даже не оглядывается, когда дверь открывается. Он стоит к ней спиной и тихонько напевает что-то себе под нос. А в отражении прекрасно видно, как он опускает руку с зажатым в ней скальпелем прямо в беззащитный рыжий живот растянутого на столе Джека.

Гейб не успевает — зато успевает Марина. Она кидает туфлю и попадает ею Бреннану в затылок. Отвлекает его на секунду, и этого достаточно, чтобы Гейб оказался возле Бреннана, поймал его за волосы и ткнул с размаху мордой в стол.

Рядом с Джеком, который, тихо пискнув, похоже, падает в обморок. 

— Вот же ублюдок! — возмущается Марина, подходя ближе. — И не зря коммандер приказал за ним следить. 

Вот этого Гейб не знал — впрочем, прямо сейчас ему без разницы. Он расстегивает крепления, удерживающие Джека, поднимает его на руки, прижимает к себе и утыкается носом в шерсть. 

От запоздалого ужаса Гейб немного трясет, да и Джек, резко пришедший в себя, не отличается спокойствием. Он вжимается в ладони Гейба, тяжело вздрагивает, слишком быстро дышит и прядает ушами, как невоспитанная собака. 

— Ну ты что… — Гейб почти называет его по имени, но вовремя останавливается, выбрав более нейтральное обращение: — маленький? Я бы не дал тебя в обиду. Все хорошо. На тебя никто не будет покушаться.

Марина хмыкает и, пнув валяющегося на полу Бреннана по почкам, садится за его компьютер. 

Джек тихонько пищит, тычась носом Гейбу в палец, зачем-то облизывает его и успокаивается. Ну, по крайней мере, больше не вздрагивает и вообще явно пытается улечься поудобнее. 

— Это так мило, — сообщает Марина, всеми пальцами колотя по клавиатуре. — Я не ожидала, что ты можешь быть настолько заботливым, особенно по отношению к животным. Ты… не выглядишь человеком, которого заботит благополучие какого-то там кролика, коммандер Рейес. 

Гейб смеется и садится тоже, поставив ногу Бреннану на спину. Конечно, было бы приятнее, если бы он был обут в тактические ботинки, но туфли Джека тоже вполне ничего.

— Это совершенно особенный кролик, Марина. Единственный в мире такой, можно сказать.

После этого Гейб обязан добавить, что и Марина одна такая, и сказать еще что-нибудь такое же романтичное, но посаженный на колено Джек вдруг начинает возиться, Гейб отвлекается и забывает про то, что у него вроде как все еще свидание. Пусть и крайне необычное. Чесать Джека между ушами и смотреть, как он жмурится, куда интереснее, чем наблюдать за Мариной. Несмотря на то, что аналитики во время работы — это завораживающее зрелище. Гейб совсем не понимает, как у этих людей устроены мозги, хотя вроде как он не идиот. Однако, в отличие от аналитиков, он не в состоянии из обрывков информации, одного нечеткого снимка и шпионской видеозаписи длиной в полторы секунды прийти к выводу, обосновать его и оказаться правым. А вот Марина может. 

— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает Гейб, когда заурчавший Джек укладывается на его ногу и лениво отмахивается лапой, мол, хватит. И добавляет: — Пока коммандер Моррисон в отпуске и Аны Амари нет на базе, я исполняю обязанности старшего. Так что все грифы секретности для меня временно сняты. 

Коммандер Моррисон восторженно всхрюкивает, в очередной раз убедив Гейба в том, что он ничего не знает о звуках, которые способны издать кролики. Пусть они и заколдованные человеки. 

Марина косится на него немного недоверчиво и пожимает плечами: 

— Тут нет никакого грифа секретности, это скорее неофициальное задание, которое нам дал коммандер. Он попросил приглядывать за Бреннаном, на тот случай, если тот опять возьмется за старое. Все же в курсе, что он разделывает живых животных просто ради развлечения, а доказать не могли. Поэтому коммандер забрал его к нам, приставил к нему надсмотрщиков, чтобы хоть как-то его контролировать и заметить, если он снова начнет… развлекаться. Но Бреннан не давал повода — и вот прокололся. 

Она наклоняется к экрану, смотрит на что-то, хмурится и продолжает: 

— А еще мы не имеем права копаться в его личных данных, даже если они хранятся на рабочем компьютере. Но Бреннан ошибся на твоем кролике, мы застали прямо за работой, так что я могу просмотреть все его записи и найти наконец-то что-нибудь, что позволит упрятать его за решетку. 

— Понятно. — Гейб кивает и думает, что самоотверженный болван Джек, вполне возможно, оказался на разделочном столе добровольно, чтобы дать аналитикам возможность что-нибудь найти. 

Выпороть его, что ли, профилактики ради? Хотя пороть кролика глупо, а не кролика… Гейб зависает, пытаясь развидеть представленную картину, да все никак не получается. Разгулявшаяся фантазия зачем-то демонстрирует ему голого Джека, распятого на кровати лицом вниз, украшенного длинными розовыми полосами, протянувшимися через ягодицы. 

Это слишком хорошо, чтобы когда-нибудь стать правдой. И слишком соблазнительно, чтобы не иметь никаких последствий сейчас.

Джек издает удивленный писк и сдвигается ближе к колену. 

За что ему огромное, нечеловеческое спасибо. 

Марина их телодвижений не замечает, что-то внимательно читая и кривясь при этом чересчур уж активно. Так что Гейб хватает Джека на руки, поднимается на ноги, радуясь тому, что плотные джинсы и пиджак скрывают все, что нужно, подходит к Марине, всматривается в монитор и морщится тоже.

Джек вытягивается и застывает, ну да есть от чего. Разделанные животные вызывают отвращение. Разделанные люди… 

— Афина, вызывай сюда дежурных оперативников, найди Ану, где бы она ни была, пусть возвращается на базу. И разбуди аналитиков, сбор здесь, через пятнадцать минут. 

— Будет сделано, коммандер Рейес. 

Гейб кивает, Джек пищит, просится на пол, а когда оказывается там, подбирается к Бреннану и вцепляется зубами ему в нос. До крови и однозначно очень больно, потому что Бреннан приходит в себя, пытается отбиться от Джека, но Гейб успокаивает его пинком в висок.

Да и это противно.

— Фу, — сообщат он Джеку. — Зачем ты его кусал, он же наверняка заразный.

Джек мотает головой и сверкает глазами над окровавленной мордой, так что приходится снова поднимать его и мыть. Коммандер — и в таком виде. Ужас. 

Мокрым Джек выглядит смешно, и это отвлекает от увиденных фотографий. Не только Гейба, но Марину, которая, несмотря на общую бледность, тихонько хихикает и даже просит подержать на руках такое мстительное создание. Создание против, но Гейб все равно его отдает и идет встречать оперативников.

Он не Джек, конечно, но Бреннан — далеко не первый мудак, попавшийся Overwatch в руки. Так что приказы Гейб раздает вполне уверенно, пока его коммандерство млеет от почесывания пузика. 

Лаборатории осмотреть, все подозрительное отложить и запротоколировать, Бреннана запереть, предварительно переодев в арестантское, и отключить все напиханные в него гаджеты, помещение опечатать, данные скопировать. Ну и так далее.

Марина почему-то смотрит на него с восхищением, пришедшая Ана показывает большой палец и отправляет Гейба спать, раз уж она тут. А вот Марину оставляет работать, тем более что именно она нашла всю нужную информацию. 

Гейб… ну, наверное, ему стоило бы задержаться, потому что у него все же было свидание, но, с другой стороны, ему хочется отнести Джека домой и тоже почесать ему пузо.

Так что он забирает у Марины “своего” кролика, усаживает его так, чтобы он мог еще немного понаблюдать за своими сотрудниками, прощается со всеми и уходит. 

О чем Гейб не знает — и не может знать, конечно, — так это о том, что Джек, удовлетворенно вздохнув, кладет голову на лапы и показывает Марине язык. 

В комнате выясняется, что отпустила Ана его совсем не для того, чтобы наглаживать Джека, потому что Джек выбирается из рук Гейба, залезает на стол, лапой включает компьютер и с ходу зарывается в то, что Марина накопала.

Жопа ушасто-хвостатая. Это почти обидно, но, с другой стороны, Джек всегда был таким. Сначала работа, то есть спасение всего мира или какие-нибудь там превентивные меры, а потом уже все остальное, вроде друзей, еды и личной жизни. Как та самая личная жизнь его терпит, Гейб не понимает, потому что он бы уже рехнулся на ее месте. То есть нет, он бы с удовольствием оказался на ее месте, но, в отличие от Кьяры, Гейб имеет доступ в жилье Джека круглосуточно. Как друг, конечно. 

Ну да ладно. 

Он садится на кровать, наблюдая за тем, как Джек читает, шевелит носом, дергает ушами, что-то медленно печатает, видимо, стараясь не опечатываться. 

— Тебе помочь? — интересуется Гейб, получает в ответ явно отрицательное пищание и пожимает плечами. Нет так нет, ему тоже есть чем заняться. Например, поискать, чем именно расколдовываются заколдованные кролики, только нужно раздеться для начала.

Он стягивает с себя пиджак, скидывает туфли, снимает носки и заваливается на кровать в обнимку с планшетом. 

Все же приведение Джека в порядок важнее Бреннана, хотя бы потому, что последнего лучше всего тихонько пристрелить и закопать. А вот Джек у них всего один, в понедельник у него Речь, но он все еще кролик. И, что самое странное, совершенно не стремится стать собой. Как будто ему и так нормально. Или как будто он знает, что ни фига не получится. 

Но считать он может что угодно, а Гейб намерен утром понедельника провожать Джека на совет и потом изо всех сил желать ему удачи. 

Так что вперед, на поиски. 

На запрос “как расколдовать кролика” гугл выдает Гейбу целый список сайтов, предлагающий расколдовать карлика. Это, видимо, из какой-то игры. А нет, из книги, из детской сказки. Гейб даже зачитывается приключениями бедного Якоба, несмотря на то, что этот способ Джеку явно не поможет. Вряд ли Джек стал бы хамить старухам-ведьмам, особенно если учесть, что никаких старух на той базе не было. Хотя он же говорил, что видел женщину…

В любом случае Гейб не знает, где взять нужную траву, так что ищет дальше.

Некоторые сайты предлагают принести черного петуха в жертву богу с непроизносимым именем, на перекрестке в полнолуние. Перекрестков вокруг достаточно, а вот до полнолуния где-то дней двадцать. Слишком много. К тому же у Гейба нет ни нужной книги, из которой автор рецепта предлагает взять заклинание, ни знакомой девственницы в помощницы, ни черной мантии. 

Еще людей, превращенных в животных, рекомендуют поить неделю отваром из крапивы — зачем?.. 

Тех, кто спит заколдованным сном, нужно поцеловать.

Гейб продолжает читать, а потом почему-то оказывается на перекрестке, и перед ним, уложенный на мягкую на вид кровать с розовым балдахином, спит Джек. В виде очень большого кролика. И вокруг кровати стоят девушки в черных балахонах, толком их не разглядеть, но отчего-то понятно, что они все девственницы. Может, из-за цветных помпонов в руках, вроде тех, какими машут красотки из команды поддержки? 

Девушки молчат, но Гейб все равно слышит голос, призывающий его поцеловать Джека. И он, в общем-то, не против, но ему ужасно щекотно, и он смеется, открывает глаза и неловко смахивает то, что ползает по его животу. 

То, щекотное и ползучее, возмущенно пищит, кусает Гейба за палец и перебирается на грудь. 

Джек даже кроликом выглядит уставшим, глаза покраснели и слезятся, и уши висят как-то совсем обреченно. Гейб гладит его по спине, слушает тихонькое урчание, трется подбородком о мягкую шерстку на голове и почти засыпает снова, но потом вдруг осознает, что рубашка на нем расстегнута, как и джинсы. Причем сам он раздеться не мог, значит, это заботливый Джек постарался. 

Молодец какой. Гейб ссаживает его на подушку, садится и раздевается окончательно. Правда, то, как осоловело смотрит на него Джек, несколько… смущает. Что-то есть в его взгляде жадное, что ли. Хотя… он же кролик. Наверное, он уже спит и видит сладкие сны о морковке. 

Гейб гасит свет, покосившись на часы, — половина пятого утра — и заваливается рядом с Джеком на постель. Укрывается, устраивается удобнее, а сон все никак не идет и не идет. Довольно долго, и Гейб ворочается, зевает, сбрасывает одеяло и натягивает его на себя снова, пока Джек, повздыхав, не перебирается к нему на плечо и не утыкается носом в шею. 

Это действует, как снотворные дротики Аны: одно касание — и ты спишь сладким младенческим сном. Прекрасно.


	3. Воскресенье и понедельник

Воскресенье — последний день перед катастрофой — начинается с того, что в комнату к Гейбу приходит Ана, за шкирку вздергивает Джека в воздух и трясет его, отчаянно ругаясь: 

— Остались сутки, а чем занимаешься ты? Устраиваешь Рейесу свидания, перераспределяешь ресурсы и жрешь морковку! Моррисон! Ты должен пытаться стать собой, а не заниматься всей этой херней, Джек! Кроме тебя никто не сможет выступить завтра перед Советом! А если сможет, то как мы объясним, где ты? Или возможность поваляться на…

Что за возможность, Гейбу узнать не удается, потому что Джек, до этой фразы болтавшийся сосиской, вдруг звереет. Он бьет Ану когтями по ладони и, когда она разжимает руки, падает Гейбу на живот, пушит шерсть, пока не превращается в шар, и шипит. 

Было бы смешно, если бы не было так страшно, потому что между Гейбом и когтями Джека находится только тонкая простыня, а защита из нее никакая, прямо скажем. Тем более что когти Джек выпускает с удовольствием, в кожу их, правда, до сих пор не вогнав. 

Ана отступает на шаг назад и поднимает руки. И, кажется, даже пугается немного. 

— Все, молчу, — сообщает она, когда шипение Джека переходит в рычание. Солидное такое, особенно если учесть, каких Джек размеров. — И, тем не менее, ты понимаешь, что я права. Завтра в девять утра ты должен быть в Женеве и доказывать Совету, что они идиоты. Ты — понимаешь?! Хотя… Если ты пойдешь в таком виде, то они охренеют от умиления и заранее согласятся на все.

Она с силой выдыхает, разворачивается и уходит, хлопнув раздвижной дверью.

Гейб осторожно и нежно снимает Джека с себя, боком выбирается из кровати и улыбается: 

— Что, досталось тебе, коммандер? 

Джек показывает ему язык, сдувается и вдруг принимается равнодушно умывать морду обеими лапами.

Как будто ему наплевать на то, что завтра к обеду Overwatch можно будет закрывать за недостатком полномочий. Такое невозможно, но вот же. 

— Пи, — сообщает Джек. Соскакивает с кровати, неторопливо допрыгивает до своего туалета и забирается в него, сначала основательно покопавшись в опилках и выбросив часть из них на пол.

Ну, в общем-то, намек понятен, и Гейб отправляется умываться. 

Когда он заканчивает с душем и бритьем и выходит в комнату, то обнаруживает, что Джек успел включить компьютер, заказать завтрак и теперь задумчиво дожевывает полоску жареного бекона, что-то внимательно читая. 

То еще зрелище на самом деле, и Гейб тихонько достает телефон, делает несколько снимком для истории. Где еще такое увидишь? 

— Тебе не будет плохо, Джеки? — интересуется Гейб, усаживаясь за стол. — Все же такая еда не особо предназначена для кроликов.

Джек поворачивается к нему, судорожно доедая — последний кусочек бекона исчезает в его пасти с бешеной скоростью, — моргает, всем собой выражая недоумение, и тянется к морковке.

Вот как-то так же он вел себя на войне. Невинное личико, озадаченные голубые глаза, в которых плещется немой вопрос: “Как ты мог подумать, что это я съел последнюю упаковку пастилы, присланную нам позавчера поклонниками из России?!” А у самого губы в сахарной пудре и морда абсолютно блаженная. Злиться на него было совершенно невозможно, тем более что все прекрасно знали, как Джек любит яблоки и все из них сделанное. 

— Болван. 

Гейб щелкает его по уху и принимается за еду, потом косится на экран и обалдевает. 

Джек, оказывается, редактирует речь, наверное подгоняя ее под Ану. Или под Райна. Хотя нет, Райн слишком простодушен для политических иргиш, а Торб слишком прямолинеен. Еще есть Ляо, но тот точно откажется и вообще предпочитает держаться в стороне. Так что остаются Ана и сам Гейб, но Ане такое как-то привычнее.

Ну или если учесть, что Джек везде вписал его заместителем, то…

Это грустно. Overwatch без Джека недееспособна. Гейб-то сначала очень хотел организацию себе, но быстро понял, что в жопу такое ярмо на шее. 

— Джеки? — зовет его Гейб. — У нас есть еще сутки. Ты расколдуешься, слышишь? 

Джек косится на него, дожевывает очередную морковку и дергает ухом.

“нет. не получитсяа”, — печатает он. 

— Но ты же не знаешь, что нужно сделать. 

“вотинепо лучится. ешь”.

— Джек? 

Гейб берет его за уши и разворачивает к себе, смотрит пару секунд в безразличный голубой глаз, потом Джек осторожно выворачивается, задней лапой подпихивает к Гейбу тарелку и снова углубляется в речь. 

Все это как-то… безнадежно. Ведь должен же быть способ расколдовать Джека. Почему они вообще дотянули до последнего? У них же было три дня, а теперь остались сутки.

Джек меланхолично жует морковку, периодически тыкая лапой по клавиатуре, словно ему на все наплевать. Так не бывает, но вот оно есть. 

Они в принципе странно ведут себя в последние дни, делают непривычные вещи, в основном Джек, но и другие тоже. И никакого объяснения этому нет. Так что Гейб вздыхает и принимается за завтрак.

Час спустя Джек требует отнести его в кабинет, созывает туда весь офицерский состав, печатает речь о том, что завтра ответственный день, надо репетировать, вот сейчас и начнем. 

Ана смотрит на него, как на идиота, но почему-то ничего не говорит и вместо этого послушно читает то, что Джек там наизменял. Только сначала исправляет опечатки, которых миллион: все же лапки совсем не предназначены для того, чтобы ими печатать. 

Не то. То есть для Аны речь более чем хороша, но самой Ане не хватает харизмы, которой Джек светится даже кроликом. Да и презентация не подходит. Джек вполне разумно планировал давить на количество тех, кого они смогли спасти, и тех, кого они спасти не смогут, если отобрать у Overwatch возможность действовать. 

Ана слишком… Нет, что не так, Гейб не понимает.

Просто Джек на фоне графиков и фотографий с мест боевых действий смотрелся — они буквально в четверг репетировали, ага — внушительно, ему хотелось верить, а Ане нет, не хочется.

Следующим — часа через три — пробует Гейб. У него получается еще хуже. Он умеет, конечно, и разговаривать так, чтобы произвести впечатление, и уговаривать толпу отступить, и вести людей за собой в бой, но и он — не то. 

Джек вытягивается на столе, прижимает уши к морде лапами и вздыхает. Снова вздыхает, встает и решительно идет опять печатать. 

Все не то. 

Райн и Торб смотрятся смешно. Нет, им можно было бы написать что-то свое, но на это банально нет времени. Даже речь Джека, человека, который в состоянии вывернуть себе на пользу любую ситуацию, писалась две недели. Райн и Торб, да и Ляо тоже, практически не имеют никакого опыта в публичных выступлениях. Им нужно что-то более простое, и они бы справились — но времени… времени нет. 

Они все равно пытаются, весь день. Они обедают прямо в кабинете Джека, чего они обычно не делают никогда. К процессу переделки подключаются все, в том числе Марина, правда, дистанционно. 

И все равно — речь должен читать Джек, а не кто-то другой.

Вот только Джек — кролик, пусть милый, но не больше чем зверек. Ушастый, хвостатый, очень тискательный. Можно, конечно, отправить его к Совету прямо таким, но что-то Гейбу кажется, что толку с этого будет ноль целых, ноль десятых. 

День пролетает мимо, а каких-нибудь нормальных результатов они так и не добиваются. Все не то, но в ту секунду, когда кто-нибудь пробует заикнуться о том, что Джека надо расколдовать, что это проще, Джек мгновенно звереет, начинает шипеть и практически плеваться ядом. Хорошо, что он кролик, а не гадюка, иначе был бы у него полный кабинет трупов. 

Солнце садится, отряд из младших агентов возвращается с зачистки очередной базы тех же террористов, на другую базу которых Джек и ко мотались в пятницу, аналитики раскапывают в файлах Бреннана столько, что его можно хоть прямо сейчас отправлять на электрический стул, и заодно выясняют, что он плотно сидит на какой-то веселой неизвестной наркоте. Ну да ничем другим не объяснишь его попытку украсть Джека из комнаты Гейба на базе Overwatch, на которой невозможно скрыться от всевидящего ока Афины.

Афина тоже пытается им помочь, но один хрен ничего не получается. 

День плавно перетекает в вечер, а потом в ночь.

Текст меняется местами до неузнаваемости, его читают все по очереди — и по-прежнему все не то.

Джек изо всех сил старается не мрачнеть и не показывать, насколько у него хреновое настроение, но его выдают то дергающиеся уши, то явно непроизвольный оскал, то короткое редкое шипение.

Гейб вполне его понимает: нервничать в такой ситуации — самое верное, пожалуй. Но лучше бы они искали способ сделать Джека Джеком. 

В итоге к утру, когда у Гейба, да и у остальных, давно уже слипаются глаза и даже энергетики не помогают, Джек ухитряется написать нечто, что может читать и Гейб. 

Это далеко не так феерично и проникновенно как то, что сказал бы Джек, но хоть что-то. 

Гейб зубрит текст наизусть, читает его сначала с планшета, потом так, соотносит со слайдами презентации — все остальные, кроме Джека, в это время дрыхнут кто где. Торб вот на Райне, и Гейбу тоже хочется лечь на кого-нибудь и уснуть, но Джек кусает его за пальцы, заставляя сосредоточиться. 

Самое забавное, что они так и не придумали причину тому, что на Совет приедет не Джек, но лично у Гейба сил на это уже нет. 

В шесть утра Джек оставляет его в покое, точнее, будит Ану и отправляет их обоих умываться и переодеваться. Ему почему-то кажется, что вдвоем они будут выглядеть представительнее.

Лучше бы туда летел он один, честное слово.

Гейб забирает его с собой в комнату, просто потому, что иначе Джек опять кинется что-нибудь переделывать, а ему тоже надо отдыхать. Правда, велик шанс, что после выступления все они будут отдыхать постоянно. Сдадут Overwatch тому, кто согласится изображать марионетку при Совете, сами разъедутся по домам, Гейб вернется к сестрам, Джек возьмется за ферму отца и быстро сделает из нее мегакорпорацию по производству кукурузы. 

Ну… не самая плохая судьба, в общем-то. Никто из них не хотел завязывать с войной, но если придется, они найдут чем заняться.

Гейб тащит Джека с собой и в душ, усаживает в раковину, гладит и треплет по ушам, пытаясь хоть как-то подбодрить, моется под максимально холодной водой, чтобы хоть как-то прийти в себя, вытирается и обнаруживает, что Джек уснул, прикрыв лапами нос. 

Милейшее зрелище — он, бывало, и нормальным так спал. Особенно если сильно уставал. Ладонь на лицо — и дрыхнуть. И морщился так забавно, если его пытались будить. 

Его даже жалко трогать, но Гейб все равно переносит его на кровать и прячет под одеяло.

Теперь что-нибудь съесть и уколоться какой-нибудь дрянью, забрать Ану из ее комнаты — и вперед, на казнь. Зато на личном джете Джека. Честь, однако, и все такое. 

Гейб запихивает в себя энергетический батончик и запивает его водой. Все это он ненавидит с войны, но прямо сейчас времени ни на что нет. 

До Женевы сорок минут лету, до джета сначала нужно дойти, как и продраться через агентов, мечтающих узнать, где Джек. Они уже толпятся в зале отлета, Афина доложила об этом, пока Гейб был в душе.

Всем хочется, чтобы Overwatch и дальше работала так, как сейчас, — как минимум, а лучше, чтобы им разрешили еще немного больше, например, действовать в горячих точках без предварительных запросов по сотне разнообразных инстанций. 

На часах семь часов и пятьдесят минут.

Гейб садится на кровать и гладит комок под одеялом, в котором спрятан Джек. Пару минут передохнуть, успокоиться, вспомнить порядок слайдов и к кому нужно обращаться в первую очередь, а кого стоит избегать, кто не играет никакой роли, а кто, наоборот, может одним словом изменить мнение десятка человек.

Это все слишком сложно, но Гейб справится. Не имеет права не справиться.

Джек выползает из-под одеяла, зевает, потягивается, лижет пальцы Гейба и трется носом о его ладонь. 

— Все будет хорошо, — обещает ему Гейб. — Часа три-четыре, и все снова станет хорошо. 

— Пи, — соглашается с ним Джек. 

Он хотел лететь с ними, но потом решил все же остаться на базе. Лучше нервничать тут, чем в пустом джете. Гейб все равно берет его с собой, чтобы в холле передать Райну.

Теперь встать и идти — тянуть время, которого нет, глупо. Джека на ладонь, но не прижимать к себе, иначе шерсть налипнет на форму. Спину выпрямить, подбородок поднять — и вперед.

— Удачи, коммандер, — вздыхает с потолка Афина. 

Коридор кажется слишком длинным и чересчур прямым, но закачивается как-то очень быстро.

Лифт не едет, потом едет, как будто падает, потом Гейб попадает в оглушительный гомон, издаваемый всеми сотрудниками разом. 

У них один вопрос: где коммандер Моррисон? 

Ну так вот он, сворачивается в руках Гейба в клубок и моргает виновато.

Ана ждет их возле дверей на летное поле, там же стоит сонный Райн, улицу заливает не по-утреннему яркое солнце, от которого слезятся уставшие за сутки сухие глаза. 

— Доброе утро, — здоровается Гейб с Аной. 

— Доброе утро, — отзывается она.

Это тоже традиция: каким бы длинным ни был день, заканчивается он добрым утром. Даже если впереди сплошные унижения и позор. 

— Пи! — присоединяется к ним Джек. 

Становится на задние лапы, упирается передними Гейбу в подбородок. 

— Все будет хорошо, — обещает ему Гейб. Опять. 

— Пи! 

Джек тянется выше и коротко лижет его в нос — благословляя на подвиги, не иначе. И Гейб понимает, что за его спиной торчат все сотрудники Overwatch, что он будет выглядеть очень глупо, но все равно целует Джека в нос.

Здание сотрясается от основания до крыши, фикус, стоящий в горшке возле окна, с грохотом падает на бок, а по потолку пролегают змеями сразу три трещины. 

Кролика в ладонях Гейба больше нет, зато перед ним есть Джек, почему-то нежно обнимающий свою винтовку. Возле губ есть его губы, которые Гейб с упоением целует, прекрасно понимая, что вот это — его единственный шанс, другого не будет. 

А Джек… Джек смотрит на него, вытаращив глаза, выпутывается из его рук, когда поцелуй все же заканчивается, выбрасывает свою любимую женщину, винтовку в смысле, куда-то в сторону, кажется снеся кого-то с ног, хватает Гейба за уши и ошалело спрашивает: 

— Как давно? 

— Что “как давно”? — удивляется Гейб и обнимает его за талию. Хотя надо бы срочно сбежать.

Правда, сбежать получится, только оставив у Джека в руках собственную голову, а это явно плохая идея. 

— Как давно ты меня любишь?! — уточняет Джек и добавляет, прежде чем Гейб успевает опозориться окончательно: — Это было условием для снятия проклятия, понимаешь? Поцелуй человека, который любит меня, именно меня, со всеми моими недостатками, а не надуманный идеальный образ. Как давно, черт бы тебя побрал? 

Он почему-то злится — это неожиданно обижает. Как будто Гейб придирчиво выбирал, в кого бы ему безответно влюбиться, ага. Так что он сознается: 

— Примерно с того дня, как я впервые вытер тобой маты в спортзале. Вали давай, у тебя Совет, а тебе еще нужно переодеться. И было бы неплохо помыться.

Руки Гейб убирает и пытается отодвинуться от Джека, но тот, все так же обалдело моргая, тащит его обратно к себе. Упирается лбом в лоб, прикрывает глаза, командует: 

— Афина, парадную униформу в джет. И какую-нибудь еду. Гейб, ты… Я вернусь, и мы поговорим. Мне в самом деле нужно идти, но не вздумай сбежать. Я все равно тебя найду. 

— Угу, — соглашается Гейб, представив себе эту беседу.

Я понимаю твои чувства, но ведь нельзя же заставить кого-то любить в ответ. Мы можем быть друзьями, как были раньше, но лучше бы ты уволился. 

Он и уволится, потому что иначе все ему будут сочувствовать, а это стыдно и отвратительно. 

Джек мотает головой и все-таки дает ушам Гейба свободу. В отместку те начинают адски гореть, и ведь даже капюшона нет, чтобы это скрыть. Так что Гейбу может только смотреть на то, как Джек, встряхнувшись, словно он все еще кролик, торопится к джету, тормозит на полпути, возвращается к Гейбу и целует его так, что после этого Гейбу остается лишь ошалело хватать воздух ртом и пытаться не упасть. А Джек в это время все же добирается до джета, перехватывает у омника свою униформу и почти взлетает по рампе внутрь.

Теперь ждать — в оглушительной вязкой и густой тишине за его спиной кто-то судорожно закашливается, а потом сипит: 

— А я знала, я знала!

Оборачиваться и смотреть, кто именно орет, Гейбу не надо, и так понятно, что это Марина.

Ну и прекрасно, и хрен с ними со всеми, и он, проводив взглядом взлетевший джет, разворачивается и пробирается через молчащую толпу к себе. Писать заявление и думать, как жить дальше.

***

До полудня Гейб тихо отсиживается у себя, не обращая внимания на трещащий по швам от сообщений чат, раскалившийся коммуникатор и стук в дверь, больше напоминающий попытки штурма.

Гейба нет, отстаньте уже, тем более что все это — просто любопытство. Никаких особых происшествий за территорией базы нет, весь мир, включая всякую шушеру, замер, ожидая решения Совета. 

Ну как и Гейб. Он переодевается из парадной формы в повседневную, заваливается на кровать и успевает подремать, пока Джек летит в Женеву. 

Афина будит его, когда джет опускается на парковку между зданием и демонстрантами, и Гейб, сонно моргая, наблюдает, как Джек, торжественный и красивый — и не скажешь, что он был кроликом час назад, — сбегает по рампе и торопится в здание, но успевает помахать и своим поклонникам, и своим противникам. 

Сорока минут сна после бессонной ночи явно мало, и Гейб нет-нет да проваливается в дрему под мерные и нудные голоса членов Совета. Открывает глаза, смотрит на очередного речедержателя, одетого в костюм, стоящий дороже, чем Гейб зарабатывает за год, и закрывает их снова. 

В тревожный, поверхностный сон вплетаются то чужие голоса — нанесли больше урона, чем омники! — то писк офицерского чата, то стук в дверь, но Гейб упорно пытается отдохнуть. Получается хреново, в основном из-за порции энергетика, той еще адский химии. 

Тем не менее начало речи Джека Гейб умудряется пропустить, но потом все равно просыпается, услышав знакомый голос. 

Джек выглядит крайне представительно: ему вообще идет все вот это военно-торжественное, хотя Джек в джинсах и футболке лично Гейбу нравится куда больше.

Нравится, да уж. Кто бы предположил, что это откроется вот так, случайно, на глазах у всех и даже не во время тура по барам в каком-нибудь немецком городке? Тогда Гейб списал бы все на алкоголь и помутнение рассудка, а так придется объясняться, убеждать Джека в том, что все в порядке, он никак не должен на это реагировать, у него есть его Кьяра, по слухам скоро будет свадьба. Гейб как-то живет рядом с ним уже лет пятнадцать, проживет и дальше.

Правда, скорее всего, их дружбе пришел конец, и вот ее жаль. Ну да кто же мог подумать, что та загадочная женщина с базы наложит на Джека такое проклятье. 

И ведь сколько шансов было на то, что Гейб его поцелует? Очень мало на самом деле. Гладить там или умывать — это пожалуйста, но целовать комок шерсти? 

Джек между тем показывает статистику и всякие данные. Выглядит внушительно, если не знать, что любая статистика легко притягивается за уши и выворачивается так, как нужно. С другой стороны, Overwatch делает много, спасает, помогает, обезвреживает и предотвращает, так что плевать на то, что данные немного, буквально капельку, подправлены в правильную сторону. 

Вещает Джек не очень долго. Несчастные пятнадцать минут вместо запланированного получаса, да и текст совсем другой, но его хватает. Совет, конечно, может решить, что Overwatch никому не нужна, но после этого его порвут мирные гражданские. На мелкий-мелкий такой фаршик. Гейба тянет заняться этим прямо сейчас, потому что мерзкие люди из Совета истрепали Джеку все нервы и в принципе те еще козлы — да и как им вообще в голову пришло, что Overwatch можно что-нибудь там урезать?

И это на Гейба так подействовало то, что Джек сказал. На Гейба, который знает его как облупленного вместе со всеми его приемчиками. Что тогда говорить об остальных? Теперь перед зданием Совета наверняка стоит ор и люди срочно набирают на экранах новые лозунги для проекторов.

Члены Совета же молчат и даже держат себя в руках, но они в любом случае проиграли.

С этой мыслью Гейб и засыпает. 

Просыпается он после полудня, на удивление отдохнувшим, но все равно несколько не в себе. Последнее легко решилось бы парой кружек крепкого кофе, но заказать его — значит впустить в комнату... ну, например, Ану, которая обязательно полезет в душу, так что Гейб умывается и осторожно выползает в коридор. 

Его замечают, конечно, но Гейб давно уже научился всем собой изображать “Не приближаться — убью!”, так что его обходят стороной. Он выползает из здания, добирается до ворот и направляется в город. Там можно и пообедать, и послушать, что говорят простые люди, и подумать — правда, хрен его знает, над чем именно. 

Гейбу очень хочется верить, что поцелуй перед отлетом не был актом благотворительности, но это сложно. Джек… Джек никогда не отличался неуверенностью, и если бы ему нужно было что-то кроме дружбы, он давно бы уже прямо намекнул, сказал, показал, и взял себе все, что хочется. Ну вот такой он.

Так что перспективы вырисовываются самые печальные.

Два километра до города Гейб проходит за двадцать минут, хотя вроде как никуда не торопился. Потом долго выбирает кафе — над его головой пролетает джет Джека, безошибочно узнаваемый по слишком яркому лого Overwatch на брюхе. Гейб вжимает голову в плечи, хоть и понимает, что Джек его не увидит, если специально не ищет. Ну а если ищет, то найдет, хоть обпрячься. 

Потом Гейб еще с полчаса решает, что именно будет есть, доведя официантку до нервного тика вопросами и уточнениями, и все же останавливается на банальном стейке и салате к нему. Еще было бы неплохо пива, но после энергетика алкоголь нельзя минимум сутки, иначе пока-пока печень. Несмотря на то, что после SEP она что у Джека, что у Гейба железная. 

Еду все никак не несут, зато приносят томатный сок, Гейб выпивает его, поминутно вытаскивая из кармана коммуникатор, потом ест, гипнотизируя взглядом темный экран, потом звонит сам себе, проверяя, все ли в порядке со связью. Все в порядке. Джек просто занят. 

После еды Гейб заказывает себе кофе, но не пьет, а вертит чашку по столу, пытаясь понять, что делать дальше. Идеальный вариант— оказаться отсюда подальше хотя бы на время. Недели на две-три. Отпуск? Ну это если его отпустят.

Уволиться? Ха! 

Перевестись на новую базу в Америке или попроситься на Гибралтар? 

— И думать не смей, — сообщает ему появившаяся неизвестно откуда девушка. — Ты остаешься здесь! 

Секунду назад ее не было, и вот она сидит напротив Гейба, пьет его кофе и морщится: 

— Фу, с сахаром. Ну да ладно. Так вот, дорогой, ты никуда переводиться не будешь, и увольняться тоже.

Гейб пробует ответить, но обнаруживает, что не может даже моргнуть и пошевелить глазами. Так что на девушку он смотрит немного искоса — шея мгновенно начинает болеть от неудобного положения. 

Он точно никогда в жизни ее не видел, да и, если честно, не обратил бы на нее внимания, если бы встретил ее на улице. Хотя бы потому, что для этого пришлось бы смотреть под ноги: по девушке видно, что она маленькая. И совершенно обычная. Встрепанные волосы до плеч, узкие губы, нос с горбинкой, черные брови, много длинных черных ресниц. Ничего такого, но в ней все равно ощущается что-то опасное. Жуткое. Как будто она способна одной улыбкой превратить жизнь Гейба в ад. Черт его знает почему. 

— Ты такой болван, — продолжает девушка, допив его кофе и заказав еще один. Официантка приносит его быстрее, чем Гейб успевает сделать вдох. — Для тебя же старалась, а ты! Впрочем, ты везде такой, прям хоть бей тебя. Хотя уже поздно, конечно.

Гейб не понимает, о чем она говорит, но и спросить ничего не может. 

— Вечно то драмы, то сомнения, пятый… Ну ладно, неважно. В любом случае на этот раз все будет, как я хочу. Условия те же. Быть тебе кроликом, пока тебя не поцелует тот, кто любит тебя, именно тебя, со всеми твоими недостатками, а не надуманный идеальный образ. Ну да в отличие от нашего коммандера ты знаешь, к кому идти и что делать. Так что вперед. И не думай, что тебе удастся не послушаться! 

Голубая вспышка, небольшое землетрясение, которого никто не замечает, и мир становится большим. Гейб видит над собой столешницу снизу, а до земли как-то очень далеко. 

— Что за хрень? — спрашивает он сам себя, и вдруг понимает, что пищит. То есть именно пищит.

Он спрыгивает — спрыгивает?! — на землю, вытягивает вперед руку и видит вместо нее лапу. Мохнатую черную лапу. 

— Пиздец. 

— Я с тобой полностью согласна, — соглашается все та же, видимо, девушка. — Коммандер Рейес ушел по делам, но оставил деньги. Вот, возьмите. Ну что, кроля, как тебе в такой форме? 

— Какого хрена ты это сделала? 

Гейб подбирается к так удачно расположенной ноге и вцепляется в нее зубами и лапами. У него не такие острые когти, как у Джека, да и зубы, похоже, не совсем такие, но он все равно прокусывает кожу до крови. 

— Вот все тебе объясни, маленький кусачий гад! — возмущается девушка и за уши поднимает его в воздух. Гейб пытается достать ее лапой, но не дотягивается на какой-то дюйм. 

Девушка улыбается, нажимает пальцем ему на нос и смеется. 

— Ты забавный, честное слово. И стоило бы отнести тебя к озеру, в качестве наказания, но ладно, я сегодня добрая. В виде исключения, учти. Вообще, злить меня опасно, можно там инфаркт словить на ровном месте. 

Она встает и, держа Гейба на вытянутой руке, идет явно в сторону базы. Гейб шипит и матерится, слышит только писк, но девушка его понимает. Интересно почему? 

— Ты меня понимаешь? — уточняет он, устав брыкаться. 

— Ну кто если не я, ты сам подумай. 

Ответ не объясняет абсолютно ничего, а вот девушка начинает пугать еще больше. Хотя казалось бы, чего бояться в такой крохе, одетой в милое клетчатое платье вроде школьного? 

— Это называется интуиция, Гейби. В жизни бы не подумала, что она у тебя есть. Но я все же не буду тебе ничего объяснять, ты же не поверишь. Считай меня ведьмой, так будет проще. 

Она прижимает его к себе, тискает так активно, словно пытается сломать парочку костей, потом щелкает по носу и опускает в траву метрах в двухстах от базы. 

— Ну, в общем, удачи тебе, золотко. Если ты не будешь сопротивляться, то все у тебя будет хорошо. По крайней мере, в этом отрезке времени. Дальше-то посмотрим, но за ближайшие годы я ручаюсь своей клавиатурой.

— Какой, к черту, клавиатурой! — орет из травы Гейб, но рядом уже никого нет, кроме одуванчиков. 

Красивых таких, очень вкусно пахнущих одуванчиков. Гейб откусывает цветок у ближайшего, пережевывает и тяжко вздыхает. Не жизнь, а жопа какая-то. 

Еще один одуванчик, и следующий, и четвертый — вкусно! Но надо прекращать, а то он лопнет. И идти к Джеку за поцелуями — если Гейб, конечно, правильно понял то, что ведьма ему сказала. 

Нет, он мог бы решить, что она просто несколько нездорова, но он же стал кроликом — вместе с одеждой и телефоном, — так что пусть будет ведьмой. Главное, не думать о том, что по планете бродит существо, наделенное такими силами, иначе слишком страшно. Завтра она надумает устроить землетрясение, в котором погибнут тысячи, — и как с этим бороться? Обычное-то можно предсказать, можно попытаться эвакуировать людей — а с магическим что делать? 

Нужно сказать все это Джеку, ведьму нужно найти и обезвредить прямо сейчас. Хотя, Джек и сам должен был догадаться. 

Гейб съедает парочку одуванчиков и, вздохнув, отправляется в дорогу. Передвигаться на четырех конечностях странно, он периодически путается в лапах и собственных ушах, раза три чуть не падает в кротовые ямы, но все же выбирается на край дороги и двигается уже по ней. 

Его пугает мысль о том, что система распознавания свой-чужой его не узнает и не пустит на базу, но нет, он спокойно перескакивает через силовое поле у ворот, потом прячется под брюхами машин и скамейками, шныряет между кубов-клумб, ест очередной одуванчик и пьет из лужи, хоть это и мерзко. Но хочется же, а чистой воды ему никто не нальет, пока во всяком случае. 

Дальше. Возле раздвижных дверей в здание Гейбу приходится ждать, потому что сенсор его не видит. И прятаться, чтобы не увидели те, кому это не нужно. Но ему везет, на улицу выходит Ана, и Гейб успевает прошмыгнуть мимо нее внутрь. Теперь ему надо на этаж выше, но вот проблема — лифт он вызвать не может, а идти по лестнице слишком опасно. Мало ли кому он попадется под ноги и мало ли куда его утащат. и Джек никогда не найдет его в виварии, например. Или дома у кого-нибудь из агентов. Так что надо быть осторожнее.

Гейб прячется под бортиком фонтана возле лифта, ждет, довольно долго, и вдруг видит Кьяру, уверенно шагающую в его сторону. Она-то что тут забыла?! 

Хотя ну понятно что: приехала поздравлять Джека с победой и заниматься… чем они там наедине занимаются. 

Это так обидно, что Гейб матерится вслух, но все равно забегает в лифт и жмется в угол.

Вообще, Кьяра хорошая. Умная, красивая, и она очень подходит Джеку. Они обалденно смотрятся рядом друг с другом, хоть вой от зависти, Джек ее любит, наверное, и всегда улыбается с ней рядом. Гейб как-то видел, как они целовались. 

С другой стороны, ведьма же сказала, что он знает, к кому идти. К Джеку — ну или к Марине?.. 

Сначала к Джеку. 

Кьяра его, кстати, не замечает, что крайне удивительно, если учесть, что в лифте они вдвоем и на светло-сером полу Гейба прекрасно видно. Но вот же. 

Ему везет и дальше. Дракона коммандера все еще нет на месте, Кьяра идет в кабинет, но не особо быстро, и Гейб — прыгая под стулья и столик — торопится за ней. Передвигаться так же быстро, как и она, он не может, но у дверей они оказываются одновременно, и Гейб заскакивает в помещение, забирается в горшок с пальмой и притворяется в нем землей. 

Ему бы расколдоваться быстрее, но не при Кьяре же, так что Гейб прижимает уши и делает вид, что совсем не слушает и не подсматривает. 

— Что тебе нужно? — интересуется Джек, не отрываясь от экрана. 

— Я пришла поговорить. — Кьяра опирается бедром о стол рядом с ним и тянет руку, чтобы запустить пальцы Джеку в волосы, но тот отодвигается. 

— О чем? Мы все обсудили неделю назад. И кто тебя сюда пустил? 

— А мне не кажется, что мы все обсудили. Ты отреагировал слишком… бурно. Так что нам есть о чем поговорить. Может, сходим поужинаем?

— Он же сказал тебе, что не желает общаться с тобой, — заявляет Гейб из пальмы, но тихо, чтобы его никто не услышал. 

— Нет, не сходим. Кьяра, уйди, пожалуйста. Я понимаю твое желание вернуть все, но, прости, не хочу пойти ему навстречу. У тебя достаточно моих денег, продай машину своего нового мальчика и полгода проживешь, ни в чем себе не отказывая. А потом найдешь себе нового, кхм, любовника. 

О. Вот это интересно. Гейб в жизни бы не подумал, что Джеку станут изменять. Зачем? Это же Джек, как можно взять и променять его на кого-то еще?.. 

— Я не хочу нового. 

— Это твои проблемы. — Джек отворачивается от нее и вытаскивает из тарелки морковку. Гейбу тоже очень хочется морковку. — Я закрывал глаза на то, что ты мне изменяла, в конце концов, я не в состоянии уделять тебе достаточно времени. Но вот содержать на мои деньги любовника не стоило совсем. Ты уйдешь сама, или тебя вывести из здания за шкирку? 

— Ду-у-у-ура, — удивляется Гейб. Хотя с другой стороны, у Джека так много работы, что встречал с Кьярой он от силы пару раз в месяц, если не было никаких официальных мероприятий. В чем-то ее можно понять. Наверное. 

И Кьяра, что самое странно, злобно фыркает, сообщает Джеку, что он пожалеет, и уходит. Просто уходит, без скандала, без попыток помириться, без извинений… 

Как-то это… странно, ага. 

Гейб вздыхает. 

— Афина, набери еще раз Гейба, — просит Джек, когда за Кьярой закрывается дверь. 

— Номер временно недоступен, Джек, — отзывается Афина. — Но телефон в здании. В вашем кабинете. 

Джек поднимает голову и оглядывается, Гейб вздыхает снова, вылезает из пальмы, отряхивается и спрыгивает на пол. Нужно уже расколдоваться, а то ему пора в туалет, опять хочется пить, и вообще жизнь — дерьмо. 

— Гейб? — давится капустным листом увидевший его Джек. — Это ты? 

— Я, — кивает Гейб, добирается до него, влезает на подставленную ладонь и начинает рассказывать: — Я был в городе и встретил твою ведьму. Она сказала мне то же самое, что и тебе, так что ты срочно должен меня поцеловать. Джек? И ее надо найти, она же опасна и может сделать с нашим миром все, что угодно. У меня даже моргнуть не получалось, пока она рядом со мной сидела! Надо действовать и быстрее! 

От волнения он начинает бегать по столу, притормаживая перед морковкой и размахивая лапой в особо важных местах. 

— Джек! Ты знаешь, кто она? Наверняка есть записи с камер, ее легко вычислить по лицу и — я не знаю, убить, наверное, потому что вряд ли у нас выйдет ее запереть! Джек! 

Гейб не сразу понимает, что Джек, сначала ошалело молчавший, постепенно наливается багровым, сжимает губы — и все же не выдерживает. Он хохочет так, что из глаз текут слезы, но он хотя бы пытается остановиться, правда, у него явно ничего не получается. 

— Скотина, — подводит итог Гейб, осознавший, что все, что он сказал, придется повторить нормальным человеческим языком, а не писком. — Моррисон, ты сволочь! Расколдуй меня немедленно! 

Он даже забирается Джеку на колени, потом по одежде наверх и бьет его лапой по лицу, правда, не выпуская когти. А надо бы, потому что Джек, истерично всхлипнув, наконец-то перестает ржать, берет Гейба в руки и гладит между ушей: 

— Боже, Рейес, ты такой очаровательный, когда кролик. 

— Иди в жопу, — предлагает ему Гейб и оскаливается. 

— Просто не ты, а прелесть. Я думаю, тебе пойдет на пользу, если ты пару дней побудешь в таком виде. 

— Моррисон, нет! Нет, ты не можешь так со мной поступить! 

— Афина, перенеси все для кролика из его комнаты в мою, пожалуйста. И, если не случится ничего из ряда вон выходящего, то я сегодня больше ни для кого не доступен. 

— Будет сделано, Джек.

— Моррисон! — Гейб скалится, когда к нему приближается вторая ладонь, какая-то слишком огромная, и кусает мизинец. — Моррисон, нет! Ты не мо-о-о-о-о-ожешь!

— Капустки? Или морковки? — Джек, потрепав его по ушам, пересаживает Гейба в тарелку с едой и поднимает все в воздух. — Ты же понимаешь, что нельзя просто так взять и тебя расколдовать? Где мои видео, как ты материшься в адрес всех окружающих? Где мои фотографии с испуганным тобой? Я заслужил немного мести, и жаль, что только тебе.

— Сволочь, — делает вывод Гейб. — И ведь я же тебя любил столько лет, козла такого. А ты!.. 

— Пару дней, не больше.

Он снова смеется, когда Гейб от злости умудряется запихнуть в рот сразу две морковки и никак не может их теперь прожевать. Козел как есть. 

Джек выходит вместе с ним из кабинета, здоровается с кем-то из новых агентов, Гейбу еще не знакомых, идет к лифту, едет на жилой уровень, нежно прижимая тарелку с Гейбом к груди. Увы, его не укусишь. То есть жрать перчатки бесполезно совершенно, они пуленепробиваемые, куда там зубам, даже острым.

В комнате они оказываются быстро, Гейба отправляют на стол и выделяют ему стакан с водой, из которого он пьет, а потом из принципа опрокидывает. 

А Джек в это время зачем-то решает устроить стриптиз. Он раздевается, ничего такого, но Гейб почему-то замирает, не доев свою капусту. Стриптиз в исполнении Джека — пусть он снимает с себя только плащ, броню и сапоги, — выглядит очень привлекательно. 

Интересно, а как кролики справляются с возбуждением?.. 

— Ну что? Вкусно? — интересуется Джек и садится рядом с Гейбом на стул, ставит локоть на столешницу и пристраивает щеку на ладонь. 

— Иди в жопу, — предлагает ему Гейб, дожевав капустный лист. 

Ему тут же подсовывают другой, причем за ним приходится еще и прыгнуть, потому что сначала он оказывается перед носом и вкусно пахнет, а потом вдруг отодвигается. 

Как-то все это грустно. Джек, конечно, в курсе, как его расколдовать, но вот Гейб за него беспокоился, и не издевался, и вообще вел себя прилично, а этот! От обиды еда встает поперек горла, и Гейб, с трудом сглотнув, уходит от Джека подальше, пытается спрыгнуть на пол, но его возвращают на место. 

— Ты такой гладкий и мягкий, — задумчиво сообщает Джек, погладив его по спине. — И хорошенький. И когда ругаешься, ничего не понятно. 

Гейб дергает задней лапой, плюхается на пузо и показывает Джеку язык. 

Это все обидно.

Хотя, возможно, все дело в том, что Джек его просто не любит, вот и все. И поцелуй был-таки благотворительностью, не больше. 

Ошиблась ведьма, не знает Гейб, к кому идти, и быть ему вечно кроликом. Ну да это и не плохо, вон капуста есть, и морковка, и подстилка лежит возле кровати, и по спине гладят, и проблем никаких нет, особенно если учесть, что Бреннана обезвредили.

Кроликом даже в чем-то удобнее. Никакой ответственности, никаких печалей, а через пару-тройку лет брык — и труп. И вот тогда-а-а… 

— Не обижайся, — смеется Джек, подтягивая его к себе. Прижимается щекой к спине, трется о нее, гладит кончиками пальцев морду. Гейб вздрагивает и почему-то начинает урчать. — Я тоже имею право на пару часов личного кролика. Потом ты будешь вопить, что надо ловить ту ведьму, найдешь миллион дел и сбежишь, а так сейчас ты только мой. 

— Иди в жопу. — Гейб вздыхает. — Никуда я не побегу. 

— Ты давно уже не был только моим, последний раз во время SEP, наверное, а ведь хотелось же. Но у тебя вечно были твои женщины, а я и подумать не мог, что у нас это все взаимно. Два идиота. 

Джек все-таки целует его — аккуратно касается губами за ушами, — и мир, вздрогнув, становится нормальным. Гейб обнаруживает себя сидящим на коленях на столе, левым коленом в луже воды, а правым в тарелке. 

— Взаимно, говоришь? — почему-то удивляется он. — И давно? 

— Примерно с того момента, как ты впервые вытер мною все маты в зале, — смеется Джек. — Прекрасный вид, кстати, останься так еще на пару минут, пока…

Договорить ему Гейб не дает. Разворачивается, хватает за плечи и прижимает к стулу. Джек оказывается близко-близко, и смотрит немного грустно, и пахнет почему-то морковкой, и выглядит уставшим. 

Теперь все как-то правильно, и Гейб наклоняется ниже, перебирается Джеку на колени, смотрит ему в глаза и решает, что хрен с ней, с той ведьмой. Пусть живет. 

По крайней мере, пока он занят.


End file.
